Matched With an Idiot (GrimmIchi)
by GwenCreepy
Summary: Solo una semana después de mi llegada al jefe ya se le había ocurrido la gran idea de emparejarme con uno de los agentes más imbéciles que en toda mi vida haya podido conocer. Sí, señoras y señores, ese hombre es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Y desde hoy yo, Ichigo Kurosaki, sentencio que... ¡detesto a este hombre con toda mi alma! AU Policial
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Esta historia es YAOI o sea ChicoxChico, si no te gusta este tipo de género, abstente de comentar cualquier estupidez. Si te encanta el Yaoi bienvenida/o para recibir un adorable derrame nasal.

 **Fandom:** Bleach

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo, si Bleach me hubiera pertenecido ahora mismo estos dos serían pareja.

 **Advertencias:** Alto contenido de violencia, palabras mal sonantes, contenido gore(muertes, sangre, etc.), erotismo, escenas sexuales, abuso físico y mental. Romance entre personas del mismo género. No recomendable para personas homofóbicas.

* * *

El bullicio de la oficina era muy notable, todos los agentes se encontraban recorriendo el lugar de aquí para allá. Claro, todos, menos dos hombres que, como ya era costumbre desde que el de cabello naranja había llegado, estos se peleaban por cualquier minucia.

– ¡Si le hubieras leído sus derechos ahora habría un criminal menos por la calle! – gritó fúrico el de cabellos naranjas quien ya estaba harto de su compañero, el cual le asignaron nada más llegar.

– ¡Cierra la boca Kurosaki! Además, ¡si no hubieses sido un debilucho, cobarde y lo hubieses detenido tú, nada de esto habría pasado! – gruñó el más alto acercándose amenazadoramente al joven de veintitrés años.

– ¡Tenía el puto cañón de la pistola entre ceja y ceja! ¿¡Cómo coño querías que le detuviese gilipollas?! – todos ya se encontraban rodeándolos al mismo tiempo que apostaban para ver quién sería el primero en golpear, las apuestas iban «15-10» ganando por goleada el de pelo azul.

Después de varios minutos en los que los insultos pasaban de una persona a otra, el más alto explotó. Alzó su puño en la dirección del chico frente a él y pronto, el sonido de un duro golpe invadió toda la oficina. El de pelo azul comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras movía de forma errática su mano. Alguien había puesto entre ambos hombres una placa de metal para que se detuvieran, y ahora el hombre que asestó el golpe, se encontraba gritando mil y una groserías para la chica que le había impedido golpear al de pelo naranja.

– ¡Nell! ¡Maldita zorra! ¿¡De dónde has sacado la jodida placa?! – gruñó la pantera viendo como en sus nudillos se habían creado varias heridas por la acción que instantes antes había hecho.

– Eso no importa ahora Grimmjow, ¡deja en paz a Itsygo y cumple con tu trabajo! – dijo la de cabello verde aqua, quien se cruzó de brazos por el comportamiento del agente.

– Ichigo... Nell, es ¡I-chi-go! – suspiró el exasperado hombre tomando el puente de su nariz – Llevo aquí más de tres semanas... ¡y todavía no te lo has aprendido! – la chica se disculpó rascándose una de sus mejillas y él, una vez más, simplemente suspiró negando con la cabeza, para entonces mirar al que se había hecho la herida en sus nudillos – Ahora tú – dijo señalando al de ojos azules – Vamos a curarte esa mano – le hizo una seña con su dedo para que le siguiera y este, bajo varias quejas y de nuevo una pequeña pelea, le siguió, dejando así a la oficina con un ambiente medianamente tranquilo otra vez.

Así era la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki desde que empezó a trabajar en las oficinas de _**Las Noches**_ , jamás imaginó que su vida daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados nada más comenzar allí. Mucho menos que lo iban a emparejar con semejante idiota como lo era Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, y menos aún que ese mismo iba a cambiar su vida para siempre, aunque, quizás... no en un buen sentido.

– Eres un idiota Kurosaki – dijo mientras el susodicho le curaba la herida.

– Y tú un imbécil Grimmjow – sentenció él con una expresión seria.


	2. I La noticia

_**Cambio de escena: _-_-_-_-_-_**_

 **Cambio de narrador: :::::::::::::::::**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

* * *

El tic-tac del reloj recorría toda la estancia del jefe de la comisaría, el humo del cigarrillo del hombre de avanzada edad se escapaba por la pequeña obertura de una de las ventanas que se encontraba entreabierta.

El silencio se mezclaba con la mirada incrédula de un joven de pelo naranja, lo que acababa de escuchar debía ser una broma. ¡No podía ser otra cosa!

– Jefe Yamamoto, ¿p-por qué tan repentino cambio? – preguntaba sin comprender el porqué el jefe de comisaría quería trasladarle.

Era un buen trabajador de la _**Soul Society**_ , era eficiente, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, detenía siempre a los criminales. Además, le pagaban bien, vivía cerca de la comisaría, todos sus amigos y familia estaban allí... ¿¡Qué razón había para moverlo de Karakura a Tokio?!

– La razón es simple Kurosaki – dijo dando otra calada a su cigarro para después de unos segundos apagarlo en el cenicero – Eres un empleado excelente, mereces un trabajo que esté a tu altura. Y en la Soul Society no lo encontrarás... – antes de que el chico le interrumpiera, el anciano prosiguió – Te pagarán el doble que aquí y podrás vivir mejor.

Ante aquella oración, el hombre enmudeció. Su familia no estaba en su mejor época, y una paga más alta... sería de mucha ayuda.

– Sé que aquí tienes a tu familia y amigos, realmente lo tienes todo en Karakura, pero deberías considerar seriamente esta propuesta puesto que en una semana se acaba el plazo para que puedas aceptar... – dijo entrelazando sus dedos para así apoyar su cabeza en la unión de estos.

– Está bien. Realmente lo pensaré – dijo con un tono monótono y serio. Uno que no le caracterizaba todos los días – Si me disculpa jefe, debo continuar con algunos informes – se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentado, hizo una sutil reverencia y se giró para marcharse, en cambio la voz del mayor le detuvo.

– Si realmente aceptas, aquí tienes el resto de formularios y papeles que te ayudarán a informarte sobre ello – el chico le miró de perfil y observó cómo le tendía una carpeta con todo lo referente al trabajo en Tokio, el de ojos chocolate después de un silencioso suspiro tomó la carpeta y cuando volvió a despedirse, salió del despacho volviendo a dejarlo en completo silencio – En serio... ¿qué tramará ese hombre para querer que le mande un trabajador tan bueno?

* * *

– ¡Oye! ¡Traed un extintor! ¡Hay alguien que está echando humo por aquí! – dijo burlón el pelirrojo viendo como su amigo se acercaba dando grandes y sonoras zancadas, casi parecía que el suelo temblaba por ello.

– ¡Cierra el pico piña! – gruñó pasando por su lado, dándole así un zape en la cabeza.

– ¡¿A qué ha venido eso idiota?! – gritó sobándose la zona afectada donde el chico le había golpeado.

– Te pasa por ser un completo gilipollas – volvió a gruñir y antes de poder sentarse en su sitio el golpeado lo había tomado de la camisa mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿A caso quieres que te golpee imbécil? – dijo y antes de que se enzarzaran en una de sus típicas peleas ambos sintieron como les habían tomado de las orejas haciendo que se agachasen por la diferencia de altura y por aquella acción los dos hombres comenzaran a quejarse por ello.

– ¡Rukia, maldita sea, suéltanos! – el chico la miró de reojo mientras que ella simplemente los miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

– Estaros quietos de una vez idiotas, no hacéis más que gritar, me ponéis de los nervios – los dos chicos miraron hacia abajo y observaron como la chica había utilizado un taburete para llegar hasta su altura. Se miraron entre si y luego se taparon la boca para no reírse de la azabache.

Ella frunció notablemente el ceño y pronto tomó las cabezas del pelirrojo y el de pelo naranja para estrellarlas entre sí, haciendo que por ello ambos chicos cayesen al suelo, por el golpe.

Se sobaron la zona afectada por el golpe y luego miraron hacia arriba para que sus pieles pasaran de un tono bronceado a uno tan blanco como el papel. La chica tenía el rostro ensombrecido, su puño alzado frente a los dos chicos, quienes ahora se abrazaban con miedo de lo que ella pudiese hacer.

– Renji... Ichigo... volved a burlaros por mi altura y os prometo que no tendréis descendencia – dijo con una tétrica sonrisa que estremeció a los dos hombres, los cuales asintieron erráticamente, no deseaban cabrearla más.

Después de unos instantes la azabache suspiró y se bajó del taburete para dejarlo donde lo había encontrado, cuando volvió para ver cómo estaban los dos chicos estos todavía seguían abrazados, en cambio ella volvió a darles un golpe lo suficientemente contundente para hacer que se despertaran y se levantaran rápidamente mirando a todos lados confundidos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué año es? ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo el pelirrojo mirando en todas direcciones, para entonces la chica carraspear su garganta llamando su atención.

– Bien idiotas, ahora decidme, ¿por qué os estáis peleando _otra vez_? – dijo haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

– Pregúntale a él – señaló al de cabello naranja – Desde que ha salido del despacho del jefe no para de mirar a todos lados con cara de mala hostia – el nombrado simplemente bufó y desvió su mirada para entonces tomar del suelo la carpeta que se le había caído en el momento en que su amiga le había golpeado – ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curioso el de tatuajes, quien le arrebató la carpeta al chico quien simplemente se apoyó en una de las paredes del cubículo de Renji.

El hombre comenzó a ver todos los papeles con suma atención y cada que pasaba una página, sus ojos se abrían más y más sorprendidos. Después de unos minutos de estar observando todo el papeleo, cerró la carpeta y la dejó encima de su mesa para dejar que sus labios se quedaran entreabiertos.

– Dejando al idiota de Renji de lado, el jefe quiere que me traslade a Tokio, a una oficina llamada Las Noches – la más baja se quedó callada por un momento, no tenía palabras – Pero no estoy seguro de si aceptar o no la oferta, es decir... Agh, es una decisión difícil – suspiró y se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso pues ninguno de sus amigos había dicho nada al momento de descubrir la noticia.

* * *

 _ **~Unos minutos después~**_

– Oye, que todavía no he decidido si voy a marcharme o si no, no os quedéis tan callados, así dais miedo – dijo con su típico ceño fruncido mientras sus amigos continuaban totalmente congelados.

– ¿Cómo?... – susurró el pelirrojo sin creerse lo que había oído.

– Un idiota como tú... ¿cómo puede ser que quieran trasladarte? – dijo la azabache haciendo que un tic apareciese en una de las cejas del de cabello naranja. Sabía que sus amigos podían ser idiotas, pero no pensaban que a tal tipo de nivel.

Fue entonces que la baja y el de tatuajes se miraron entre si y sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reírse a pierna suelta, llamando la atención de algunos del lugar, quienes simplemente negaron con la cabeza, ya estaban acostumbrados a las tonterías de aquel trío por lo que no le tomaron importancia. En cambio el chico ya harto de aquella situación, golpeó a ambos en la cabeza, deteniéndolos al instante, haciendo que se giraran y empezaran a gritarle un sinfín de insultos que solamente le hizo rodar sus ojos.

– Bien... el caso es que no sé si tomar ese trabajo o no. Es decir, lo tengo todo aquí, ¿cómo puedo dejarlo atrás sin resentimiento alguno? – chasqueó su lengua frustrado por la situación en la que se encontraba. No tenía idea de que decidir.

– Bueno, has salido hace veinte minutos del despacho, así que no te decantes todavía por nada. Pero... – dijo el pelirrojo acariciando la superficie de la carpeta para después mirar de reojo a su amigo – Si yo fuera tú lo aceptaría – el hombre abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante lo que había escuchado de parte de su amigo – Sabes que la clínica no está yendo tan bien desde que tu padre no se encuentra en sus mejores condiciones y tus hermanas aun teniendo veinte años no pueden encargarse por sí solas de la clínica u obtener un trabajo mientras asisten a la universidad para poder cobrar decentemente – eso era cierto, el chico lo sabía, ante todo debía proteger y cuidar a su familia, a las personas que quería, pero aun así...

– Renji, no es tan sencillo como lo pintas. Piénsalo, aquí lo tiene todo, su familia, sus amigos, tiene toda su vida hecha. ¡¿Cómo puede dejar todo eso atrás?! – dijo ella haciendo que ambos hombres la mirasen sorprendidos pues la chica también tenía razón – Allí no conoce a nadie, debe empezar desde cero, en un lugar donde lo pueden tratar como la mismísima mierda – el de pelo naranja suspiró, puesto que allí en todo momento se burlaban de él, así que lo que había dicho no lo tomaría por válido – Además, no puede dejar solas a Karin y Yuzu, ¡ellas solas no pueden cuidar a Isshin-san! – esa era otra, como podía dejarlos solos...

– ¡AGH! ¡No me estáis ayudando en lo más mínimo! – gruñó el chico tomando varios mechones de su cabello para estirarlo sin importarle en lo más mínimo que aquello doliese como el infierno por la fuerza que estaba utilizando.

– Ey, deja de estirarte así del pelo, que al final te vas a quedar calvo – dijo el pelirrojo negase con la cabeza y le tendiese la carpeta con toda la información. El chico exasperado la tomó y acarició la cubierta para entonces quedarse completamente callado, ¿debería aceptar aquel trabajo?

Fue entonces que sintió una caricia en su brazo y aun con su ceño fruncido se giró a mirar a su pequeña amiga, quien tenía una tenue sonrisa en su rostro – Ichigo, si estás tan dudoso de lo que debes hacer, este es el lugar más inadecuado. Vete a casa y descansa para pensar con claridad. Allí seguro que encuentras las respuestas que buscas – el chico sonrió tenuemente ante el consejo de su amiga – Nosotros te cubriremos en tu turno. Trabajas el triple que nosotros, así que no te viene mal... Por qué si no – de la nada sacó un pequeño cuaderno de dibujo donde mostró a un pequeño y adorable conejito con parte de la cabeza sin ni una pizca de pelo mientras que en la otra mostraba ese característico tono naranja de Ichigo – Sin ninguna duda acabarás así – dijo con una sonrisa mientras el fruncía el ceño.

– Yo sigo teniendo una duda... – la chica tenía una tierna sonrisa y ojos brillosos al ver que podría dibujar más para explicarle, en cambio... – ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo practicando... continúas dibujando tan soberanamente mal? – el deje burlón era notorio en su voz, al igual que en su sonrisa. Pero pronto ambos gestos desaparecieron de su rostro al ver como la chica ensombrecía su mirada – ¡Bueno chicos, os encargo el resto! ¡Voy a descansar a casa! – antes de que la azabache pudiese golpearle, este salió corriendo de la comisaría para dirigirse a su casa. Donde quizás podría pensar con más claridad.

* * *

 **:::::::::::::::::**

La tranquilidad de la tarde era palpable, solo el murmullo del viento acariciar las hojas de los árboles era el único sonido que se podía apreciar. Ni coches, ni gente, nada. El cielo ahora estaba bañado en tonos anaranjados y rosados, era extraño para mi verlo así de vuelta a casa, pues por mi ajetreado horario siempre volvía por la noche, sin ser capaz de ver un atardecer tan hermoso como este.

Pero con aquella paz, por igual todos mis pensamientos eran nublados por aquella propuesta. Un nuevo trabajo, una nueva vida, todo alejado de lo que tengo y quiero – ¿Cómo puedo tomar una decisión tan complicada para mí? – yo quería protegerlos, a todos los que quería, por eso mismo me había hecho policía, para conseguirlo. Para defender todo cuanto yo deseaba...

En cambio, la enfermedad de mi padre nos había pillado a todos desprevenidos, pero aun así, conseguí sobrellevarlo, cargar con el peso de cuidar a toda la familia, pagar la medicina del viejo, cuidar de Yuzu y Karin, preocuparme por su educación. Todo recayó sobre mí, algunos no podrían hacerlo, pero yo no tenía otra opción, además de que no me importaba si así podía protegerlos.

Mis pasos eran lentos y pausados, no tenía prisa por volver a casa, necesitaba despejar mi mente para tener las cosas claras. Miré la carpeta que se encontraba en mi mano y suspiré. En llegar a casa lo leería adecuadamente.

* * *

Minutos, bueno, realmente demasiado tiempo después de caminar por los alrededores de Karakura, me dirigí a mi casa. Había aclarado mis ideas y lo había decidido. Me quedaría en la Soul Society, aun si era necesario trabajar el doble no me importaba, no podía abandonar a mi familia así como así, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Al llegar a casa me paré en el portal y la observé durante unos largos instantes y sonreí – No puedo dejar este lugar de ninguna forma – pensé en alto para entonces con tranquilidad adentrarme a la casa y que pronto aquella aura de tranquilidad que me rodeaba desapareciese casi al instante al ver a mis dos hermanas paradas en la entrada – ¿Pasa algo? – dije sin comprender el por qué de sus rostros serios, pero no me dijeron nada, simplemente se dirigieron hacia el salón en completo silencio.

Yo las miré extrañado, pero aun así, sin decir nada me deshice de mis zapatos y fui a donde ellas para sorprenderme aun más viendo como todos estaban sentados en las sillas, rodeando la mesa. Tres miradas serias que me hicieron tragar espeso. Hacía mucho tiempo que una atmósfera así no se creaba en mi casa.

– Siéntate – sentenció mi padre haciendo que arquease una ceja por ella, pero sin decir nada se sentó frente a todos con tranquilidad – Han llamado de tu trabajo... – todo mi cuerpo se tensó al instante de escuchar aquello – Y creo que necesitamos hablar seriamente de este tema.

Yo simplemente asentí ante aquello. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían, aunque no creía que de esta forma.

– La noticia es cierto que nos ha sorprendido bastante. Pero no podemos obligarte a nada. Es cierto que las medicinas están subiendo de precio, que yo cada día estoy más senil que cuerdo. Pero aun así. Ichigo, tú tienes la decisión de todo esto.

– El caso Ichi-nii es que sabemos que si por ti fuera te quedarías aquí porque piensas que debes cuidarnos de cerca... Pero...

– Onii-chan sabemos que no eres totalmente feliz con tu trabajo, estos últimos meses has estado más metido en tus pensamientos que nunca. Y no queremos eso.

Yo los miraba sorprendidos, sin comprender el porqué me estaban diciendo esto.

– ¿Y qué sucede para que hayáis hecho una reunión así? Tengo las cosas claras no voy a...

– Déjanos terminar Ichigo – dijo mi padre interrumpiéndome mientras se cruzaba de brazos – El caso, es que no debes quedarte aquí, no estás obligado a hacerlo. Tus hermanas ya son lo suficientemente adultas para cuidarse solas.

– Pero viejo...

– Ichi-nii, Yuzu y yo ya tenemos veinte años... no somos más unas niñas, debes saberlo – me dijo con su ceño levemente fruncido – Queremos que trabajes donde más puedas disfrutar, no necesitas preocuparte tanto por nosotros.

– Pero...

– Onii-chan nosotras podemos buscar un trabajo a parte de estar en la universidad, si quieres quedarte más tranquilo por ello puedes mandarnos un poco de dinero cada mes – una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos que me calmaban.

– Ichigo, te lo dice un viejo al que la edad le juega una mala pasada. Disfruta al máximo tu vida, ve a trabajar donde creas que podrás disfrutar más.

– Pero lo que yo quiero es protegeros a vosotros.

– No siempre podrás protegernos Ichi-nii, no te obligaremos a irte si no quieres, pero tampoco te obligaremos a que te quedes. La decisión al final, es completamente tuya. Además si lo que te preocupa es que nos quedemos solas con el viejo, debes estar tranquilo, sabremos arreglárnoslas.

Mi cabeza se había quedado en blanco por unos momentos. Ellos tenían razón en muchas cosas, Karin y Yuzu, ya no eran unas niñas, podían cuidarse perfectamente por si solas. Podían encargarse de muchas cosas que yo no podía. Pero... ¿Cuándo habían madurado tanto? Hasta me decían que ellas podían encargarse del viejo. Y eso tiene mérito.

– Yuzu, Karin, ¿podéis dejarnos solos? – les dijo el viejo haciendo que ellas simplemente asintiesen y se levantasen de su sitio, para irse lo más seguro a sus habitaciones – Bien Ichigo, ahora quiero que hablemos seriamente de hombre a hombre – yo simplemente arqueé mi ceja sin creer ni una palabra de lo que decía – No me mires así, esto es serio – negué con la cabeza ante ello y después volví a mirarle – Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que esta la medites completamente, es lo que te ayudará a decidir si debes quedarte aquí en Karakura o tomar el trabajo en Tokio – ladeé levemente mi cabeza ante la oración de mi padre, realmente era raro el verle tan serio en momentos como este – ¿Eres completamente feliz aquí o sientes que te falta algo? – antes de que pudiese hablar el puso una mano en señal de que me detuviese – No me respondas ahora, quiero que lo medites cuando tengas todas tus ideas completamente claras, me digas cuál es tu decisión – se levantó y fue a saber donde mientras que yo me quedaba completamente solo en la sala.

Esta noticia había hecho que toda mi cabeza doliese como el mismísimo infierno, todo el día había estado meditando sobre ella, tenía las cosas claras y ahora...

¿A qué había venido aquella extraña pregunta de parte del viejo?

La respuesta estaba más que clara para mí, por supuesto que era feliz. Lo tenía todo aquí, amigos, familia, la gente que me quiere y puedo proteger, un buen trabajo... ¡es imposible que en una vida como la que estoy viviendo me falte algo!

Porque... no necesito nada más, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **P. Capítulo: II. La decisión**_


	3. II La decisión

_**Cambio de escena: _-_-_-_-_-_ (aquí en Fanfiction no me deja ponerlo por lo que el corte que pongo hará como el cambio de escena)**_

 **Cambio de narrador: :::::::::::::::::**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

La luz plateada de la luna se hacía paso entre las cortinas que se movían con la suave brisa de la noche. Una tenue iluminación en mi pequeña habitación me permitía ver todo a mí alrededor. Mis ojos se dirigieron al reloj de mi izquierda, el que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche.

Un suspiro se escapó de entre mis labios, eran las tres de la mañana y todavía no conseguía dormirme... Mañana iba a parecer un completo zombie, razones suficientemente válidas para que mis amigos se burlasen aun más de mí.

Pero claro, ¿cómo demonios iba a dormir con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza?

* * *

 _El silencio del salón había invadido todo el lugar, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado, pero realmente no me importaba aquella tranquilidad porque ante la pregunta que el viejo me había hecho no parecía ser tan fácil de responder como en un principio creía. Esa cuestión había conseguido que me quedase sentado en el mismo sitio durante demasiado tiempo. Realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo allí._

 _Cuando todos volvieron para cenar, se quedaron mirándome con un rostro lleno de preocupación al ver que no hacía ni decía nada. Y así, en completo silencio simplemente alcé mi vista para verles, después de un suspiro simplemente me levanté y caminé hasta detenerme frente a ellos, sonreí tenuemente y acaricié cariñosamente las cabezas de mis hermanas. Al ver sus caras una queda carcajada escapó de mis labios y así, después de aquello, me encaminé a mi habitación._

– _Onii-chan, ¿no vas a cenar nada? – me preguntó Yuzu todavía sorprendida por el gesto de antes. En cambio yo no me detuve, simplemente giré mi rostro en su dirección para mirarla de perfil con la misma sonrisa que llevaba en mi rostro instantes antes._

– _No, no tengo hambre. Solamente voy a darme un baño y a descansar, hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones… – y después de aquello simplemente subí las escaleras, claro, no sin antes escuchar aquella pequeña charla que me sacó otra sonrisa._

– _¿Qué le has hecho para que se ponga así viejo?_ _–_ _le dijo Karin con su tacto de siempre._

– _¿Ah?! ¿¡Por qué he tenido que hacer algo yo?! ¿Tan mal padre me creéis?_ _–_ _dijo y ellas respondieron con un_ _«_ _Sí_ _»_ _rotundo. Tan pronto como lo dijeron, pude imaginarme la cara de mi padre completamente desfigurada ante aquella información y como supuse, se fue corriendo para lamentarse frente al altar de mi madre, la cual había fallecido en un accidente de coche cuando yo solamente tenía cinco años..._

 _Negué con la cabeza ante el pensamiento que había surcado mi mente, sentí como mi cuerpo tembló por ello, por lo que simplemente lo elimino de mi cabeza. Un suspiro vuelve a escapar de mis labios y a escuchar de nuevo a mi padre lamentarse y a mis hermanas pasar de él, sonrío levemente por el comportamiento de mi familia, la cual nunca cambiaba._

* * *

 _La cálida agua de la regadera caía con gran velocidad sobre mi cuerpo. Sentía como aquellas gotas d transparente líquido descendían con rapidez por mi cuerpo, mis músculos se contraían con el paso de estas por la calidez y la sensación, físicamente conseguí relajarme..._

 _Pero en mi mente continuaba aquella tormenta de pensamientos, por un lado (quizás la mayor parte de mi cabeza) se encontraban todo lo que tenía aquí en Karakura, si me marchaba... no podría proteger a a nadie, no sería de utilidad,_ _ **«**_ _ **¿Y si me voy y sucede algo que no puedo detener?**_ _,_ _ **«**_ _ **¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno?**_ _ **»**_ _,_ _ **«¿Y si me echan?»**_ _,_ _ **«¿Y si sucede algo por mi culpa?»**_ _._

' _ **¿Y si...?'**_ _era el comienzo de esas preguntas que no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Pero aun así, en aquel lío de pensamientos había una pequeña parte de mí, que me decía que lo intentara, que viviera, que continuara mi vida. Mas sobre esos pensamientos se superponían mis miedos, las otras ideas que tenía como ideales, cegándome y confundiéndome._

– _Lo mejor será dormir... quizás así mañana tenga las cosas más claras – susurré para mí mismo y cerré el grifo, el agua dejo de caer sobre mí, pero las gotas de agua continuaban surcando mi cuerpo, ahora más paulatinamente._

 _Abrí la mampara y salí de la ducha, me acerqué a uno de los pequeños armarios del aseo, abrí la puerta de estos y tomé una toalla para comenzar a secarme por completo. Enrollé la toalla en mi cintura y sin prisa me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme el pijama y acostarme con la esperanza de que podría dormir un poco._

Pero aquí estoy unas horas después, ¡sin poder dormir y sin tomar una maldita decisión sobre lo que debo hacer ante la propuesta de trabajo!

* * *

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Y así pasó la noche, removiéndose en la cama, incómodo, gruñendo a cada rato y bufando exasperado por no poder dormir ni saber que opción debería elegir.

A la mañana siguiente se esperaba la burla de sus amigos por el estilo zombie que estaba utilizando aquel día, pero sorprendiéndolo en demasía, todos, incluso el mismísimo Byakuya Kuchiki el más serio de toda la comisaría le miraba con cierto deje de preocupación en esos ojos grises. Ver aquel sentimiento en todos sus compañeros y amigos, lo hacían sentir todavía peor, no debían estar así por él.

– " **Habría preferido que se burlaran de mí en vez de que estuviesen así"** **–** gruñó mentalmente, frunció su ceño por ello y después de chasquear su lengua fue a su lugar de trabajo, arrastrando con él la mirada de muchos.

Necesitaba perderse en sus pensamientos, en el trabajo, en lo que fuera, pero no quería oír a nadie, solo... necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad. Y vaya si lo consiguió, pero con ello, también aumentó la preocupación de todos, pues no reaccionaba con las constantes burlas de algunos de sus amigos. Y todavía creció más cuando lo vieron comer tan tranquilamente uno de los almuerzos que Orihime había preparado, pues al día siguiente lo había visto muy decaído. Pero ahora, la chica se encontraba gritando como una loca al ver como Ichigo había caído desmayado sobre su escritorio por comerse lo que ella había cocinado.

No por eso estuvieron menos tranquilos (quizás un poco al saber que al menos continuaba siendo un mortal y no un fantasma después de comer la comida de Inoue) por suerte simplemente había caído inconsciente, tanto por el almuerzo como por el cansancio de no haber descansado ni al menos una hora por la noche, algo que solamente él sabía, pero que todos podían imaginarse al ver las pronunciadas ojeras de sus ojos.

Nadie dijo nada en aquel momento, entre Uryu y Renji se lo llevaron a una sala vacía para que pudiera descansar, si algo había hecho bien Orihime, había sido el darle la comida, así lograría dormir un poco, al menos lo necesario.

* * *

[La oscuridad se encontraba en todo su entorno, no podía ver nada a su alrededor, sus párpados permanecían cerrados ante una ola de dolor que recorrió cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades, la cabeza le dolía horrores, parecía como si le hubiesen golpeado con fuerza.

Hacía frío, sentía como si poco a poco todo su sistema se estuviese enfriando, el dolor de su cabeza poco a poco aumentaba más y más, no lo soportaba. Un quedo quejido escapó de sus labios, se sorprendió al escuchar un tono infantil... era... ¿él?

No era posible, él... estaba trabajando en la Soul Society, ¿cómo...?

– _Ichigo..._ – susurró una voz que él conocía a la perfección, cada partícula de su ser se tensó por ello. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que aquello no podía ser posible, que era una maldita pesadilla, que ella no estaba allí. Pronto sintió como su cuerpo cayó, pero no sintió el golpe en ningún momento, solamente sintió como era rodeado por unos finos brazos que le otorgaban la calidez que creía perdida unos instantes antes. Todo su sistema tembló por aquel maternal abrazo que lo pegaba al cuerpo ajeno, como si quisiese protegerlo.

Sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente contra su voluntad, pues él no deseaba abrirlos, ¡no quería hacerlo! ¡No quería ver aquella imagen!

Pero sin poder detenerlo estos se abrieron y aquella horrible imagen que día y noche le atormentaban se mostró ante él. Unos orbes de color ocre como los suyos le miraban fijamente, estos estaban cristalizados su rostro estaba lleno de heridas las cuales sangraban y se mezclaban con las pocas lágrimas que caían, le dolía ver aquella imagen, ¡su pecho se contraía de solo imaginar el dolor que podría estar sufriendo! Y en cambio, aun con aquellas heridas que seguramente también estarían repartidas por el resto de su cuerpo.

Aquellos ojos aun repletos de salino líquido y con aquel leve deje de dolor, resplandecían más de la calidez, el cariño, la protección que toda madre le ofrecería a su hijo, junto a aquella tenue sonrisa que le inspiraba dulzura y amor. Los ojos del niño pronto se llenaron de espesas lágrimas, ¡no quería ver esa imagen de nuevo! ¡No lo soportaba! ¡Era una sensación horrible!

Pero ella seguía allí, seguía mirándole, seguía sonriéndole. Lo acunaba entre sus brazos, para que estuviese tranquilo, él no podía hablar, no salía palabra alguna de sus labios, se quedaban atrapadas a mitad de camino, sus pequeñas manos apretaron con leve fuerza los brazos de la mujer castaña, quien poco a poco iba perdiendo su fuerza.

– " **No, no, no, no, ¡no!"** – gritaba dentro de su cabeza mientras sollozaba quedamente al sentir como su garganta dolía como si miles de agujas se estuviesen clavando en ella – **"¡Por favor! ¡No, mamá! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No otra vez!"** – decía gritando con gran amargura en su mente, queriendo que sus silenciosos deseos se cumpliesen.

Pero no, esos hermosos ojos ocres que continuaban mirándole fijamente poco a poco iban perdiendo el brillo y la vida. Su agarre por igual poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en uno frío, pues la calidez del cuerpo ajeno iba perdiéndose con el paso de los minutos. La mujer comenzó a hablar, pero Ichigo no la podía escuchar, no sabía lo que intentaba decirle, ni aun con aquella sonrisa que mostraba con cada palabra que salía de su boca podía imaginarse que le estaba diciendo.

Masaki continuaba hablando, su brillo y su fuerza por igual seguía perdiéndose, la sangre acariciaba el rostro del niño haciendo que sus pupilas se contrajeran al sentir la calidez de esta, la impotencia y el dolor se acumulaban en su cuerpo, la ira por no poder salvarla estaba latente en él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía salvarla? ¿Por qué no podía impedir que aquello sucediese? ¿Por qué no podía proteger a quienes amaba?

¿¡Por qué era tan malditamente débil?!

¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué?!

– I...chigo – fue lo último que su madre susurró antes de soltar un último suspiro, el último que jamás podría soltar.

– ¿M-Mamá? – dijo el pequeño con voz queda y dolida mientras se aferraba con fuerza al ahora inerte cuerpo de la castaña. El abrazo continuaba, pero ya no había calidez, no había nada, solo una fría sensación que le heló la sangre. Y aun así, el niño no se apartó en ningún momento de la mujer, simplemente cerró sus ojos y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a ella. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se marchara, que se quedara con él, ¡que viviera! ¡Que fuera feliz con él, con el viejo, con sus hermanas! – **"No me hagas esto... por... favor..."** – eso era lo único que deseaba, no quería sentirse impotente, no quería perder a nadie, no quería sentirse vacío, no quería sentir el frío de la soledad.

Todo desapareció a su alrededor, no le hacía falta saber que estaba solo, se abrazó a si mismo buscando la calidez que había perdido, buscando algo a lo que poder aferrarse, algo que le protegiese en aquel momento tan vulnerable. Y entonces un pensamiento llegó a su mente... Si él no podía protegerse a sí mismo, ¿cómo iba a poder proteger a nadie? No podía evitarlo, ese sentimiento se instalaba una y otra vez en su cuerpo cada que otro de esas negativas ideas, cada una de ellas era un paso más a su sentencia.

Ahora no era él quien debía proteger al resto, ahora necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba protección, ¡necesitaba sentir el calor! ¡No quería sentirse impotente, no quería sentirse mal, no quería sentir dolor! ¡No quería sentir nada de eso!

– Alguien, ayuda... – susurró abrazándose con más fuerza, clavando sus uñas en su propia piel mientras sus ojos escocían, siendo un signo de que deseaba con fuerzas llorar y poder librarse de aquel pesar...

Pero entonces, algo le hizo abrir lentamente sus ojos, era una sensación... cálida. Alguien le estaba abrazando, lo atraía hacia un cuerpo ajeno que lo acunaba para poder protegerle, antes de poder mirar quien era aquella persona su cabeza había sido escondida en un fornido pecho, unos fuertes brazos no le dejaban moverse, aunque tampoco era como si pudiese hacerlo. Su respiración por unos instantes se detuvo por sentir como ese sentimiento que había creído perdido había vuelto a él, era... como volver a nacer. Pero pronto acabando con aquella impresión, una mano lo tomó del mentón alzando su rostro para pronto sentir como sus labios eran sellados con otros que tenían un suave tacto, sus ojos se abrieron todavía más sorprendidos por ello.

Se encontró con un profundo mar azul que lo miraba con intensidad, casi podría decir que se podía ahogar en el. No podía ver mucho más allá, porque la otra persona no le permitía moverse ni siquiera una pizca y sus ojos no se separaban de los ajenos. Su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquel beso, sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo temblaba bajo aquellos fornidos brazos que lo aprisionaban ofreciéndole aquella calidez y protección, que al mismo tiempo le hacía temblar, un momento...

Una mujer no lo sostendría de aquella forma, por lo que...

– " **¿¡Estoy besando a un hombre?!"** – se preguntó sorprendido ante lo que parecía ser obvio y pronto comenzó a negar mentalmente, no era posible, ¿cómo había podido suceder aquello?

– Kurosaki... – susurró el otro hombre nada más separarse con un sutil mordisco en su labio inferior, pronunciando cada letra de su apellido, lenta y acompasadamente en un jadeo. Una voz grave, ronca y varonil que había estremecido todas las partículas de su cuerpo casi sin intentarlo. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando?! – Despierta Kurosaki-kun – dijo ahora con una voz más femenina haciendo que él arquease ambas cejas sorprendido – Por favor... – susurró el otro con aquel tono volviendo a acercarse a sus labios haciendo que él cerrase sus ojos y negara una y otra vez con su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que gritaba con fuerza en su cabeza negando ante la acción del otro hombre.]

* * *

– ¡No! – gritó el chico levantándose rápidamente y dándose un fuerte golpe contra algo muy duro – T-Tch... – gruñó el de cabello naranja sobándose la parte de su frente en la que se había golpeado y después abrió uno de sus párpados observando que Orihime estaba tirada en el suelo sobándose su frente al igual que él – L-Lo siento Inoue, solo... he tenido una pesadilla _'Las pesadillas no te hacen sentir así de bien'_ – le dijo burlona su mente haciendo que un tic se formara en una de sus cejas para apretar con fuerza uno de sus puños.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con aquella tenue sonrisa que solía caracterizarle – No pasa nada Kurosaki-kun, solo que llevas muchas horas durmiendo y al ver en tu rostro una expresión tan afligida y después asustada me he preocupado – dijo y el hombre volvió a suspirar, para sentarse en el sofá y poner una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de la chica.

– Gracias por preocuparte Inoue, pero creo que iré a casa, lo cierto es que desde que ha empezado el día **"Y mucho antes..."** Igualmente gracias por preocuparte, ¿le dices a los demás? – dijo y ella asintió levantándose pero el chico la tomó de la muñeca sorprendiéndola bastante por la fuerza que había ejercido – Y... ¿podrías evitar decirles lo de la pesadilla? No quiero que se preocupen de más por mi – la de cabello naranja simplemente asintió con la misma sonrisa para después salir de allí, dejando completamente solo a Ichigo, quien tomó varios mechones de su cabello para apretarlos con fuerza – Realmente debo irme a pensar con claridad – suspiró levantándose para dirigirse hacia su casa sin tomar las cosas de su escritorio, ya iría otro mañana a por ellas.

* * *

Los días continuaban pasando, el tiempo de decisión cada vez se acortaba más y sus dudas continuaban creciendo. Era exasperante, ¡le molestaba demasiado no poder tomar una maldita decisión!

Pero es que... era tan condenadamente difícil para él decantarse. Y aunque era domingo y ese día no tenía que trabajar, sabía que no iba a ser un día relajante para él. El porqué de ello era sencillo.

Primero, no tenía ni idea de que elegir; segundo, solo le quedaba un mísero día para decidir; tercero, ¡le dolía la cabeza de pensar en porque había soñado que besaba con un maldito hombre!

Era completamente hetero, desde siempre le habían gustado las mujeres, se había acostado con muchas y siempre había disfrutado... ¿por qué ahora le venía un sueño de alguien que no conocía? No lo podía comprender, y eso solo me confundía y cabreaba más.

– Parece que andas más despistado que de costumbre – le dijo su padre desde la puerta de su habitación haciendo que el de cabello naranja diera un salto en su cama. ¿¡Cuándo había llegado allí?! – Realmente te cuesta decidirte ¿eh?

– Viejo, ¡al menos llama antes de darle un paro cardíaco a alguien! Y no... todavía no puedo elegir lo mejor para todos – dijo y pronto recibió un golpe en su cabeza dejando que su rostro se quedase pegado sobre sus sábanas, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se giró con el ceño fruncido para enfrentar a su padre – ¿¡Pero quién demonios te has...?! – al ver el rostro serio del mayor, simplemente se quedó de piedra, realmente Isshin Kurosaki era imponente con aquella faceta.

– Eres un completo idiota – le dijo haciendo que el menor frunciese aun más su ceño – No debes elegir lo que sea mejor para todos, debes elegir lo que es mejor para ti, lo que sabes que te puede hacer más feliz – le dijo al momento de cruzarse de brazos mirando fijamente a su hijo quien le miraba como si estuviese loco.

– Lo que me hace feliz es que vosotros estéis bien, que todos estén bie... – antes de terminar la frase su padre volvió a golpearle haciendo que frunciese todavía más su ceño – ¡Oye viejo, al final voy a partirte la cara!

– Despierta de una maldita vez Ichigo, no te impongas ideales que no te hacen feliz – gruñó y chocaron cabezas. La discusión había tomado un rumbo y era uno peligroso, puesto que la intensidad de esta había aumentado en demasía, casi llegando a los puños. Pero en el momento en que el menor iba a asestarle un golpe a su padre este le gritó algo que le hizo abrir sus ojos completamente sorprendido – ¡Deja ya de culparte de su muerte! ¡No fue tu culpa! No debes protegernos a todos, no puedes hacerlo Ichigo...

– Pero yo... yo no puedo irme así como así, tus medicinas... los estudios de Karin y Yuzu, t-todo... ¿cómo podría...?

– Algo que tu madre me dijo mucho antes de que muriera y de que tú y tus hermanas nacierais hizo que reflexionara mucho – interrumpió abruptamente al chico quien por unos instantes se quedó callado, dejando que su padre continuase – Si tenemos un hijo, no quiero que viva enjaulado. Quiero que sea libre, que viva su vida como él quiera, sin nada que lo ate, mucho menos la sensación de culpa. Y sobre todo, deseo que sean felices con la persona que él o ella crea que es la indicada – el chico se quedó un tanto sorprendido por aquello que le había dicho su padre.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba el porqué estaba allí en Karakura, era cierto que todo lo que tenía allí lo hacía feliz, le llenaba de satisfacción y alegría. Allí tenía a sus amigos, a su familia, pero... faltaba algo, algo que le hacía sentir incompleto, algo que le hacía sentir en su boca cierto deje de amargura. ¿Si se marchaba a Tokio... podría encontrar la respuesta a ese extraño vacío que sentía?

– Pero viejo yo... – antes de acabar el hombre le puso una mano frente a su rostro para que no continuase hablando.

– No quiero que te preocupes por nosotros... Karin y Yuzu ya tienen edad suficiente para cuidarse por sí mismas. Yo todavía puedo mantenerme sobre mis dos piernas y pienso con claridad, solamente que a veces se me va, nada de lo que no pueda encargarme yo mismo. Y como te dijimos si lo que te preocupa es el dinero nos puedes mandar más dinero o nos encargaremos nosotros de conseguir más dinero... pero hijo por favor, no te encadenes a un solo destino si más se presentan ante ti.

Le dijo al de cabello naranja quien una vez más se había quedado sin palabras frente a lo que su padre decía. No podía creerse que esa persona que no la veía para nada serio una vez más le diera tal patada en la boca que lo despertara de tal manera. Su padre se apoyó en una de las paredes y esperó paciente, pues su hijo parecía estar pensando – **"Lo que he dicho de su madre no era cierto pero... al menos ahora no está encadenado a nosotros"** – pensó con una tenue sonrisa, había sido un poco rastrero utilizar el recuerdo de su esposa para hacer reaccionar a su único varón.

El chico caviló y caviló durante un largo rato. Todo lo que sus amigos y familia le habían dicho a lo largo de aquella semana era cierto, debía vivir su vida, aunque se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido con su madre hace ya muchos años y deseaba proteger con todas sus fuerzas a todos los que quería, quedándose allí solo podía hacer que se preocupasen más por él de una manera innecesaria y quizás, solo quizás marchándose a Tokio podría encontrar eso que, por fin, le completara. Por lo que, ahora, gracias a su viejo... había encontrado la respuesta que tanto había esperado esa semana, la que no le había podido encontrar porque los pensamientos negativos le cegaban, por fin, por fin había elegido.

– ¿Y bien Ichigo? – le preguntó después de un largo rato de espera, justamente cuando vio que el brillo en los ojos ocres de su hijo cambiaba por completo, a esa viva y feroz que alguna vez había visto en él.

– Ya he tomado mi decisión, viejo – dijo con una gran sonrisa que le hacía brillar con fulgor, aquella sonrisa contagiosa que tantas veces había visto el azabache en su mujer y que tan feliz le había hecho. El hombre se despidió dándole un sutil coscorrón en la cabeza y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El chico aun con su sonrisa dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta dejando pasar la suave brisa de la tarde, esta acariciaba tenuemente sus rebeldes y puntiagudos cabellos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza su piel. Sentía como en su interior comenzaba a calmarse la tormenta, como ya todo volvía a ser pacífico... Sí... esa había sido _la decisión_ correcta... o eso creía él.

* * *

 _ **Bien, quizás lo de la decisión que ha tomado Ichigo ha sido muy precipitada, pero realmente ha transcurrido una semana entera pensando en que debería elegir y aunque veo un poco precipitado el final, realmente me ha gustado y por lo mismo espero que os guste a vosotras... por ahí he metido un poco de fan service y al mismo tiempo un poco de drama. Eso es todo para el capítulo de hoy. Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario jeje.**_

 _ **P. Capítulo: III. Nuevo trabajo, nuevos vecinos.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	4. III Nuevo trabajo, nuevos vecinos

_**Cambio de escena: _-_-_-_-_-_**_

 **Cambio de narrador: :::::::::::::::::**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

Mi respiración era pesada, sentía como las finas gotas de sudor descendían de mis sienes, siguiendo el recorrido que mi mandíbula creaba hasta detenerse en mi mentón y poco a poco a medida que pasaban los segundos las gotas se acumulaban en la punta de este hasta que por la gravedad caían al suelo. Sentía como mi camisa, al igual que algunos mechones de mi pelo se pegaban a mi piel por aquella sutil capa de sudor que la recubría.

Un latente dolor en mi pómulo izquierdo, junto a uno de mis costados y mis puños los cuales por la fuerza ejercida al apretarlos mostraban unos nudillos blancos en los que seguramente al día siguiente tendría unos horribles cardenales, al igual que en los lugares antes nombrados.

Por suerte no sería el único con horribles moretones repartidos por el cuerpo, el mastodonte de metro ochenta y seis que estaba frente a mi era el que me había dado aquellos golpes que dolían como mil demonios, pero como he dicho antes, no iba a ser el único con marcas de guerra, puesto que en su mandíbula, estómago y en una de sus piernas se quedarían plasmados unos horribles _tatuajes_ para nada agradables y tan dolorosos como los míos.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Fácil, con seis simples preguntas que responderé yo mismo lo podré explicar, creo...

 **«** **1\. ¿Quién era la persona frente a mí?** **»**

La persona con menor coeficiente intelectual que he conocido. Un neandertal que imponía sus reglas a base de puños. Una pantera que acaba con todas sus presas sin inmutarse (o eso dicen), el gran _rey_ de Las Noches, alguien al que no le puedes pasar por encima ni en broma (eso es lo que él se cree) realmente tenía muchos apodos. Pero su nombre era solo uno... era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. La persona más idiota que he conocido en mi maldita vida.

 **«** **2\. ¿Desde cuándo lo conocía para despreciarle tanto?** **»**

Siendo sincero, desde hace quince minutos. Y ya puedo decir que le odio con toda mi maldita alma. Su personalidad es jodidamente asquerosa y odiosa, no le soporto.

 **«3. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?»**

El muy imbécil nada más entrar ya venía gritando gilipolleces, amenazando y ordenando a todo el mundo. Simplemente pasé por su lado sin prestarle verdadera atención, me tomó del brazo, me amenazó como al resto y como me he impuesto ante él eso no le ha gustado. Así es como hemos llegado a los golpes.

 **«4. ¿Dónde había sucedido aquella pelea?»**

En medio de la oficina, donde todos se encontraban mirándonos y apostando para ver quien perdía.

 **«5. ¿Cómo se había detenido la pelea?»**

Gracias a la intervención de una chica de cabello verde aqua llamada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (la misma que había conocido casualmente aquella misma mañana) la cual había golpeado a Grimmjow con una fuerza sobretanural que hasta pensé que le clavaría la cara en el suelo (bien merecido que lo tendría).

 **«6. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando en Las Noches para meterme en semejante lío?»**

Una semana... ¡una maldita semana! ¿A caso los problemas me seguían a todos lados?  
¡No tengo un jodido descanso! Porque no, no solo no tenía a unos molestos, ruidosos y nuevos vecinos, sino que también debía adaptarme a mi nuevo trabajo, compañeros distintos y a un gilipollas sin cerebro para rematar... ¿¡en qué demonios estaba pensando para aceptar!?

Ni yo ahora lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es que esta no ha sido mi mejor semana.

* * *

 _Miré a mi alrededor, a la que por tanto tiempo había sido mi habitación y así, un sentimiento de nostalgia y añoranza se instaló en mi cuerpo – ¿Siempre había sido tan pequeña? – susurré para mi mismo observando el poco inmobiliario que había en el lugar, creando así en mis labios una tenue y melancólica sonrisa._

– _No, simplemente es que tú eres un gigantón – dijo y pegué un salto en mi lugar al momento de pegarme a la pared por el repentino susto que me había dado y por lo mismo, casi tirar las maletas y caerme al suelo._

– _¡Joder! ¿¡Qué en esta casa solo sabéis dar infartos?! – grité poniendo mi mano sobre el lugar donde estaba situado mi corazón, el cual galopaba a gran velocidad._

 _Karin se quedó mirándome durante unos largos instantes, a veces realmente esos ojos se imponían sobre mí de una manera increíble, escrutando con su mirada cualquier pequeño detalle, como si pudiesen leer a través de mi – ¿A caso eres idiota? – pero esa idea se marchó tan rápido como vino, puesto que casi siempre me trata de esta forma, y nada más escuchar aquella pregunta un tic se formó en una de mis cejas junto a una vena de mi frente, la cual si seguía hinchándose no me extrañaría que explotara._

– _Oi... ten más respeto a tus mayores – ella se cruzó de brazos y simplemente arqueó una de sus cejas._

– _Si te crees que eres mayor que yo por tener tres años más eres un idiota – dijo y sentí como si me atravesasen con una flecha – Pero tranquilo, si quieres que te trate como a un fósil lo haré – y ahí iba otra flecha directa a mi autoestima – Aunque mentalmente no superas a un niño de primaria._

– _¡Vale! ¡Ya lo capto, no volveré a decirte nada! – sentencié y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada haciendo que frunciera mi ceño por ello – ¿¡Y ahora te ríes de mí?!_

– _No, no es eso – su risa cesó y antes de que pudiese ver su expresión al decir aquello, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana – Es solo que voy a echar de menos estos momentos – susurró para sí misma y relajé mi expresión un tanto sorprendido, pero no por ello menos reconfortado. Me separé de la pared en la que había estado apoyado todo el rato y así, me acerqué a mi pequeña hermana para acariciarle la cabeza. Ante aquello ella se giró en mi dirección con los ojos levemente cristalizados, al verla simplemente sonreí y la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla._

– _Shh, no hace falta llorar – le dije con aquella sonrisa todavía impuesta en mis labios y ella correspondió con fuerza a mi abrazo al mismo tiempo que ocultó su rostro en mi pecho, tal y como una niña pequeña haría._

– _¿Quién está llorando idiota? Es solo que me ha entrado algo en los ojos – apretó todavía más su agarre y yo simplemente la acogí en mis brazos a la par que le acariciaba la cabeza._

– _Si – susurré quedamente y le di un tenue beso en la coronilla – Yo también echaré de menos estos momentos..._

 _Mis palabras se quedaron en el aire, pero sabía que Karin las había recibido al notar un leve asentimiento de su parte._

* * *

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 _Después de aquel fraternal momento, ambos hermanos se separaron y dedicaron una sonrisa. La azabache quiso ayudar al de cabello naranja para bajas sus maletas, y este, aunque quería negarse, nada pudo hacer con la terca universitaria._

 _Cuando bajaron el padre de ambos volvió a intentar atacar al chico, pero este, sabiendo que haría algo así, lo esquivó y como usualmente hacía se burlaba del mayor. Yuzu en cambio consiguió poner orden entre los dos hombres y suspiró diciendo que eran unos infantiles. El mayor se levantó y comenzó a lamentarse por lo que sus hijos le decían. Después de un rato, los cuatro se miraron entre sí, y aunque intentaron mantenerse serios, les fue imposible conseguirlo, por lo que comenzaron a reír como si no hubiese un mañana._

– " _ **Je... también echaré de menos esto..."**_ _–_ _pensó con una apenada sonrisa que el azabache pudo notar._

 _Aun así, después de aquello, el joven tomó sus maletas con la ayuda de su padre. Al momento de salir, el chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver quienes estaban allí._

– _¡Sorpresa!_ _–_ _gritaron todos mis amigos, los cuales sostenían una gran pancarta que ponía_ _«_ _¡Hasta pronto idiota!_ _»._

 _Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del de cabello naranja, y pronto no pudo evitar caerse hacia atrás al momento de sentir como una persona tras otra se lanzaban sobre él para abrazarle y despedirse de él, algunos llorando, otros con una sonrisa, dándole la enhorabuena, pero ninguno de ellos le decía que no se arriesgara, puesto que sabían que eso era lo que el chico quería._

 _Se sentía bien el saber que todos le apoyaban con su decisión, cada uno de ellos a su manera, unos mejores que otros, pero todos con buenas intenciones. Eso le hacía excesivamente feliz, el saber que aun estando lejos todos le iban a echar de menos (aunque algunos de ellos lo disimulaban muy bien con sus burlas) el saber eso, realmente le hacía realmente feliz._

– " _ **También... también voy a echar de menos esto..."**_ _– pensó el chico un poco entristeció, algo que, aunque no lo mostrase por fuera, era notable, al menos para su padre, quien negó con la cabeza por lo que vio en la mirada de su hijo. Quizás debía hablar una última vez con su hijo, al menos para que no decidiese cambiar de opinión, pues sabía que eso no le beneficiaría en lo más mínimo._

* * *

 _Después de aquella inesperada despedida, la familia Kurosaki se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes, donde el de cabellos naranjos se despediría y el lugar donde tomaría uno de los trenes con dirección a Tokio, un viaje solitario que realmente se le haría pesado ya que lo más seguro es que tardara más de cuatro horas en llegar a la gran ciudad._

 _Cuando llegaron, todos se detuvieron frente a los raíles del tren que llevaría al joven hacia su destino. El mismo, se giró para despedirse de sus familiares, obteniendo así un cálido abrazo de parte de sus dos hermanitas, haciendo que por ese acto, una gran sonrisa se implantara en el rostro del agente, quien correspondió a tan amoroso gesto sin dudarlo ni un solo instante._

 _No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron de aquella forma, aun así, ni todo el tiempo del mundo sería suficiente para ellos. Era cierto que él no se marchaba para siempre, pero el ver irse a una persona querida a un lugar en el que no la podrías ver todos los días y en el que no podrías pasar tiempo con ella, dolía..._

 _La llamada del siguiente tren a Tokio los hizo separarse, solo tenía unos minutos más para poder despedirse._

 _Su padre se había puesto frente a él, su mirada y expresión era seria, había visto sus verdaderos sentimientos._

– _Ichigo... – comenzó a decir, pero el menor le interrumpió._

– _No viejo, no hables. Sé lo que vas a decir, pero antes, déjame hablar – su mirada antes endurecida, se ablandó, una tenue sonrisa se formó en su rostro y después de una corta pausa, habló – No he cambiado mi opinión en lo más minio, solo que al tomarla sé que debo desprenderme de cosas muy importantes para mí. Aunque deseo proteger con toda mi alma todo lo que me hace feliz, necesito encontrar lo que me haga sentir completo cueste lo que cueste. Así que, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, no creéis ningún desastre. ¿Sí? – pronto unos fuertes brazos le rodearon en un paternal abrazo y unos segundos después de aquella acción, el azabache se separó para tomar las mejillas de su hijo._

– _Estoy muy orgulloso de haber visto crecer a unos hijos tan maravillosos como vosotros, y sé que vuestra madre lo está también – dijo con una gran sonrisa dirigida a sus tres hijos. Los cuales negaron con la cabeza y como el azabache había hecho, lo abrazaron con cariño y amor, demostrándole con aquel silencioso gesto cuanto le querían._

 _Una última llamada dirigida a los que deseaban dirigirse a Tokio fue efectuada. El chico aún no queriendo, tuvo que separarse de su familia y al momento de sonreírles tomó sus maletas y se giró en dirección al tren._

– _¡Ten cuidado Onii-chan! – le gritó la menor de los tres hermanos._

– _No te metas en problemas Ichi-nii – dijo con una sonrisa la azabache._

– _Y sobre todo, ¡vive! – gritó el mayor con una enorme sonrisa. El de cabello naranja no se giró en ningún momento. Simplemente entró en el vagón y en vez de girarse, alzó la mano a modo de despedida, pues sabía que si se giraba para mirarles, sus traicioneras lágrimas caerían._

– _Os echaré de menos – susurró el cerrando sus ojos y suspirando, le quedaba un largo viaje por delante._

* * *

– _Es... ¿en serio? – susurró el de cabellos naranjas sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Sabía que el apartamento que había rentado la semana anterior por su precio quizás no estaría en las mejores condiciones, pero esto, ¡era pasarse demasiado! El edificio en sí ya tenía un aspecto desvencijado y arcaico de tres plantas, quizás sería uno de los más antiguos de la ciudad, pero claro, el que tuviese una apariencia que le decía que la estructura no soportaría muchos años más, no era lo que preocupaba al chico, puesto que aunque aquella calle se encontraba_ _ **relativamente**_ _cerca de su trabajo estaba en una de las peores zonas que jamás hubiese podido ver, era ese el verdadero motivo de su preocupación. –_ _ **"Realmente este no es un lugar para vivir con tranquilidad..."**_ _– pensó al mirar a su alrededor para después negar con la cabeza, no debía juzgar el lugar solamente por sus apariencias, quizás y era un lugar confortable en el que vivir._

 _Nada más entrar dentro del edificio se sorprendió bastante de ver en el buen estado que estaba el lugar, limpio, todo reformado y arreglado. Casi parecía un hotel de cinco estrellas, claro... eso solamente era la entrada, a medida que iba avanzando y subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la primera planta un tic apareció en una de sus cejas –_ _ **"Bien, al parecer mi vecino es uno de los seres más asquerosos del lugar... ¿cómo coño se le ocurre dejar tantas bolsas de basura frente a su puerta?"**_ _– gruñó el chico tapándose la nariz ante el repugnante olor y pronto se paró frente a su puerta para abrirla con rapidez y así poder respirar con normalidad nada más cerrarla – Tsk, mi estancia aquí no va a ser tan tranquila como pensaba – gruñó exasperado el chico, quien no había tenido un buen viaje._

 _No solo había tenido que soportar los constantes ronquidos de la persona que se sentaba a su lado, si no también que esta comenzara a babear y poco a poco fuese acercándose a él, claro que no dudó en levantarse y ponerse en otro lado pero claro, había sido una peor decisión, a su lado se había sentado dos gigantes que parecían no haberse duchado en años y ahora se encontraba en un apartamento con un vecino que encima no tenía la más mínima intención de sacar la basura en vez de dejarla en su portal –_ _ **"Está bien, está bien, no pasa nada. El viaje hasta aquí puede que no haya sido el mejor, pero debo pensar en positivo. Seguro que mis vecinos son unas buenas personas que no me van a molestar en lo más mínimo"**_ _– pensó con una leve sonrisa el agente. Quien no se hacía una idea de lo equivocado que podía estar._

* * *

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 _El primer día en aquel apartamento fue tranquilo, no solo porque al parecer porque no había ruido alguno, ni porque sabía que no estaban, si no porque no tendría que presentarme a cada uno de ellos. Por suerte aquel día no debía ir a trabajar, por lo que simplemente me dediqué a arreglar todo el piso para que pareciese lo más cómodo posible o al menos que no pareciese un puto estercolero._

 _El apartamento a como yo creía era bastante espacioso, al menos para una sola persona lo era. Miré a mi alrededor, un viejo sofá de dos plazas, una tele extrañamente de pantalla plana, aunque no excesivamente grande, pero lo suficiente para disfrutar de una buena imagen, una estantería de libros al lado de la ventana y varios inmuebles más que ya venían. Mi estómago rugió y con una sonrisa negué con la cabeza, a punto de gritar el nombre de Yuzu me callé, pues ninguno de ellos estaba aquí – Dios, debo acostumbrarme a hacerlo todo yo solo – dije rascándome la nuca y suspirando – Bueno, primero dormiré un rato y ya después me prepararé algo de comer._

 _Pronto me tumbé en el sofá, el cual me quedaba pequeño por mi altura, pues veía como mis pies se salían de este por la misma razón. Sin tomarle demasiada importancia, puse mi brazo tras mi cabeza y el otro sobre mi abdomen. Un leve suspiro escapó de mis labios y pronto mis párpados se cerraron sin yo poder evitarlo, el viaje había sido largo y agotador, por lo que no me venía mal dormir un rato._

 _Claro que ni cinco minutos me duró aquello, pues pronto escuché como una gutural y varonil voz comenzaba a decir sandeces a los cuatro vientos, ocasionando que mi ceño se frunciese por eso mismo. ¿¡Qué a caso no tenía respeto alguno o qué?!_

 _De un salto me levanté del extrañamente cómodo lugar en el que me encontraba y fui corriendo en dirección a la puerta para que al momento de abrir la puerta, en frente cerrasen de un portazo y me dejasen con la palabra en la boca. Chasqueé mi lengua y por igual cerré con brusquedad. ¡Al final no iba a tener una estadía tan tranquila como yo lo esperaba!_

* * *

 _El primer día no fue si no el comienzo de mi dolor de cabeza, lo primero, no solo tenía un vecino asqueroso y maleducado, sino que también en el piso de arriba vivía alguien excesivamente ruidoso, por no decir desconsiderado, pues no paraba de hacer ruido una y otra vez._

 _Al menos al día siguiente cuando tuve que ir a trabajar no tuve que encontrarme con ninguno y siendo sincero cuando llegué me sorprendí, puesto que esperaba otra cosa, todo el lugar estaba completamente repleto de blanco, incluso algunos trabajadores parecían llevar un uniforme con ese mismo y pulcro color. Todo ordenado, todo pareciendo perfecto, bueno, todo menos el comportamiento de los trabajadores, que, había que decirlos, el de algunos era muy peculiar._

 _No medié palabra con nadie, en cambio podía sentir todas y cada una de las miradas que estaban sobre mi ser. Parecía que fuese un intruso en aquel lugar y realmente, no me extrañaba. Pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro haciendo que diese un respingo en mi lugar y me giré en la dirección de quien me había puesto la mano encima._

– _Encantado de conocerte Ichigo Kurosaki – dijo con una leve sonrisa que me produjo escalofríos aunque esa sonrisa junto a otros factores más era lo que me producía tales estremecimientos – Mi nombre es Sousuke Aizen, soy el jefe de esta oficina – dijo y al ver que sus trabajadores estaban vagueando con una sola de sus miradas pronto todos volvieron al trabajo, con una rapidez impresionante – Veo que al final aceptaste la oferta que te hice. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que aceptases, pero ya que lo hiciste espero que estés cómodo aquí en Las Noches – dijo y me extendió la mano, la cual sin dudar dos veces la tomé y pronto las estrechamos._

 _Parecía un hombre que sabía lo que hacía, pero esos ojos de color chocolate... no terminaban de mostrarme toda su forma de ser, o al menos, así me parecía a mí._

 _Después de aquella pequeña charla, él me mostró el lugar que de ahora en adelante iba a ser mi escritorio y sin más se marchó haciendo que le mirase de reojo y una sonrisa se formara en el rostro ajeno al ver mi acción. Volví mi vista a la mesa y un tenue sonrojo se formó en mis mejillas, eso había sido de alguna forma vergonzoso._

 _Después de aquello no sucedieron demasiadas cosas a lo largo de la semana, realmente hasta parecía ser un trabajo tranquilo, a excepción de cuando hacía patrulla por la ciudad claro. Había conocido a gran parte de los trabajadores de la oficina y para ser sincero, todos y cada uno de ellos se comportaban de una forma... realmente no tengo adjetivos que ponerle, ¡eran muy distintos los unos de los otros!_

 _Por el contrario de mi vida en mi nuevo apartamento con mis nuevos vecinos, que si no hacían ruido cuando investigaba algunas cosas de los casos, no paraban de molestar con cualquier otra estupidez, las personas más irrespetuosas que nunca haya conocido._

 _Por suerte mi trabajo era el triple de tranquilo. Y eso realmente lo agradecía, en algún lugar debía tranquilizarme. Claro, eso fue lo que pensé hasta que me encontré con el gilipollas de Jaegerjaquez._

* * *

Y ahora aquí me encuentro, parado frente al imbécil que estaba siendo sostenido por Nnoitra y Ulquiorra, mientras que yo era detenido por Nelliel quien me decía una y otra vez que me relajase.

– ¡Vamos soltadme idiotas! ¡Dejadme que le parta la cara a ese idiota! – gruñó él intentando liberarse del agarre de los otros dos, mientras que yo fruncía todavía más mi ceño.

– ¡Quiero verte intentarlo! – dije intentando avanzar más pero la de pelo verde aqua me detenía en todo momento para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez. En cambio el frunció todavía más el ceño, al punto en que creí que en algún momento sus cejas se juntarían de la fuerza ejercida en estas. Lo notaba en su mirada azul, detestaba que me opusiera a él, en sus acciones podía verlo, deseaba romperme la cara de una forma que ningún tipo de cirugía podría arreglármela.

– ¿¡Ah?! ¡Ahora verás! – gritó librándose del agarre de sus compañeros para ir corriendo en mi dirección, yo por igual aparté a Nelliel de en frente de mi y ambos corrimos para volver a golpearnos hasta que antes de comenzar otra pelea, el jefe se puso en medio de ambos y ambos al detenernos tan abruptamente caímos al suelo frente a sus pies.

– Kurosaki, Jagerjaquez, a mi despacho, **ahora** – sentenció y todos en la sala una vez más con una de sus miradas volvieron al trabajo, dejándonos a la pantera y a mi tirados en el suelo. Él nos miró fijamente y sin decirnos nada se giró para dirigirse a su oficina.

Ambos nos levantamos con lentitud y nos miramos por unos instantes en los que la tensión entre nosotros aumentó como no tenéis idea, él después de un gruñido en mi dirección, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió al castaño. Yo arqueé una ceja y bufé exasperado. No solo no tenía unos vecinos molestos, uno de ellos poco higiénico y extremadamente maleducado (aunque no lo había visto en ningún momento desde que llegué) si no que ahora, solo una semana después de llegar a Las Noches ya me había metido en semejante lío por un subnormal arrogante.

– Está situación no puede empeorar en lo más mínimo – en aquel momento debería haber cerrado mi bocota, pues no sabía lo equivocado que podía estar.

* * *

 _ **ítulo: IV. ¿Compañero y vecino?**_

 _ **Sigo sintiendo que los finales son un poco precipitados, pero si no no adelantamos nada de la historia, igualmente, ya se han conocido, se han dado de hostias, se odian y no se soportan nada más conocerse. Ichigo ya tiene varios problemas en el lugar donde vive y claramente ahí no acaban. Igualmente, espero que hayáis disfrutado y que os haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.**_

 _ **¿Algún review bonito?**_


	5. IV ¿Compañero y vecino?

_**Cambio de escena:** (corte de línea)_

 **Cambio de narrador: :::::::::::::::::**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral e incómodo llenaba todo el despacho. Frente a mí se encontraba mi jefe, el gran Sousuke Aizen, mirándonos fijamente a mí y al idiota de mi lado. Sus ojos oscuros no se apartaban en ningún momento de nosotros, en cierta manera me incomodaba. No solo porque su mirada estaba fija en nuestros seres, sino también por su postura estoica y su imponente figura. Joder, este hombre sabía poner a la gente en su sitio y de qué manera… Ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar con demasiada fuerza por ello.

Y a mi izquierda se encontraba el gran imbécil del siglo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, quien simplemente gruñía de vez en vez mientras observaba con su ceño fruncido, el cual pensaba que en algún momento las puntas de sus cejas podrían llegar a tocarse, este hombre tenía un humor mucho peor que el mío, y creedme, eso ya es decir demasiado. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, al igual que sus piernas, en cambio uno de sus pies no dejaba de repiquetear el suelo inquieto mientras continuaba gruñendo. ¿A caso es un maldito animal?

Escuché de lejos como habían dicho mi nombre, pero yo no le presté la más mínima atención simplemente continué mirando disimuladamente al de cabello azul, quien por igual me miró de reojo haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontrasen… era extraño… pero sentía haberle visto antes, ¿dónde? Quién sabe, pero, realmente me era familiar. Más que nada por aquellos profundos ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarme.

Nuestros ojos seguían conectados, parecía que ninguno quería apartar la vista, como si fuera una especie de competición. Pero cuando le vi sonreír ladinamente, con una amplia sonrisa, arqueé una de mis cejas confundido, ¿por qué demonios sonreía así? Pronto bajé la mirada y observé como su mano señalaba en una dirección, lentamente llevé mi vista a donde me señalaba y mi cuerpo se tensó completamente al mismo tiempo que mi tono de piel se volvía tres tonos más pálida. Unos oscuros ojos marrones me miraban muy seriamente, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus dedos entrelazados mientras una tenue sonrisa estaba formada en sus labios, como si se estuviese burlando de mi… Después escuché una sutil carcajada y un tic se formó en una de mis cejas al saber de quien se trataba. Debía ser una jodida broma.

– Bien caballeros, ahora que tengo su _**completa**_ y _ **absoluta**_ atención – dijo mirándome de reojo haciendo que yo diese un pequeño rebote en la silla, al tiempo que el idiota de mi lado volviese a reírse de mi… Dios como deseaba partirle esa maldita sonrisa. Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza y una sonrisa forzada se instaló en mis labios, al tiempo que sentía como la vena de mi frente y de mi cuello estaban por explotar de la rabia contenida – Voy a darles una buena noticia~ – dijo con una tenue sonrisa mirando fijamente a ambos al mismo tiempo que obtenía el interés que quería de nosotros.

– Habla – gruñó el de cabello azul. ¿Qué solo sabía gruñir después de cada una de sus puñeteras frases?

– Ju ju ju~ – soltó una queda carcajada el moreno quien simplemente se recostó en el respaldo de su gran silla de cuero negro para continuar mirándonos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios… Era en serio, ¿qué demonios le hacía tanta gracia?

– Disculpa, Aizen-san – susurré yo obteniendo la atención de ambos hombres casi al instante haciendo que las palabras se quedasen atrapadas en mi garganta por unos instantes – Emm… ¿qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia? – dije ladeando sutilmente mi cabeza para fruncir mi ceño al instante de verle reír de nuevo.

– Lo que me hace gracia, _Ichigo Kurosaki_ – susurró mi nombre lentamente, arrastrando sílaba por sílaba, haciendo que me estremeciese y negase con la cabeza, ¿por qué me ponía nervioso por algo como eso?... Volviendo al tema, el jefe volvió a tomarse su tiempo para acabar la frase, haciendo que los nervios se cambiasen por exasperación y por el gruñido de la bestia a mi lado, creo que él también se estaba poniendo de los nervios – Es que esto que estoy a punto de hacer va a ser algo, muy, **muy** interesante~ – dijo haciendo que un tic se instalase en nuestras cejas, ¿a este hombre le gustaba mucho el teatro o era cosa mía?

– ¡Habla de una vez Aizen!, sabes cuánto detesto que te hagas el interesante – su ceño se volvió a fruncir y al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba y el moreno afilaba su mirada en su dirección a modo de amenaza para que no le hablase así por lo que simplemente bufó y desvió su mirada para callarse.

– Bien, creo que ya me he divertido bastante con vosotros – dijo después de soltar otra carcajada para respirar profundamente y así, volver su oscura mirada hacia nosotros para suspirar – Esta fue una decisión que se tomó mucho antes de que llegaras tú Kurosaki – dijo haciendo que una de mis cejas se arquease – Observé tu historial y curriculum, realmente un trabajador excelente que merece grandes honores – un tenue carmín pintó mis mejillas, tampoco era para tanto, ¿cierto? – El caso es que está aquí por varias razones, una es que me llamó mucho la atención su trabajo. La otra y la más importante, es que necesitamos a alguien que pueda controlarle a él – señaló al instante al de cabello azul, quien al igual que yo se quedó mirándole confundido, por alguna razón no me gustaba por donde estaban yendo los tiros y por la mala cara que estaba poniendo el mastodonte de mi lado, tampoco le gustaba la idea.

– No se estará refiriendo a que… – susurré y él asintió con una leve sonrisa confirmando mis temores y sospechas.

– Ustedes dos van a ser compañeros, felicidades a ambos – dijo con una sonrisa amable, mientras que nosotros simplemente teníamos el rostro desfigurado, esto tenía que ser una jodida broma. ¿Yo, compañero de este animal? Ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos señalamos mutuamente.

– ¡Ni de coña voy a ser compañero de este inútil! – gruñimos y casi gritamos al mismo tiempo para mirarnos entre nosotros con el ceño notablemente fruncido, estaba más que claro que no pensaba acatar esa orden, debía convencer al jefe de alguna manera, ¡no importaba qué!

El jefe se quedó mirándonos y volvió a soltar otra carcajada para entonces levantarse de su silla de cuero haciendo que me encogiese un poco en mi sitio, nada más porque los dos que se encontraban en la sala a parte de mi me sacaban unos cuantos centímetros, que no negaré que hacían bastante, maldita sea me sacaban solo un poco de altura, ¡y eso me sacaba de mis casillas!

– Grimmjow, ¿podrías dejarnos solos a mí y a Kurosaki? – hizo un ademán con su mano para que el de cabello azul se fuera, pero este permaneció estoico en su lugar mientras miraba a modo de desafío al jefe.

– No me marcharé de aquí hasta que te retractes de esa puta decisión, sabes perfectamente porque no pienso tener a ningún compañero – dijo con un tono de asco y enfado muy notable, tampoco era como si yo quisiera ser pareja de trabajo con un idiota como este. Simplemente desvié mi mirada y gruñí sutilmente, sé que me había ganado la mirada de ambos en aquel instante, pero poco me importaba, uno de ellos me estaba menospreciando y el otro quería emparejarme con un hombre con problemas de ira.

– **Fuera** – sentenció el moreno haciendo temblar el lugar por la fuerza con la que lo había dicho. La pantera nos miró a él y a mí unas cuantas veces y después de chasquear su lengua salió fuera de la sala y cerró bruscamente la puerta haciendo que diese un pequeño salto en mi lugar por el pequeño susto, ¡joder, que puta bestia!

Al escuchar como el jefe suspiraba llevé mi mirada hacia él y arqueé una de mis cejas al ver como se apoyaba sobre su gran escritorio al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos por igual sobre este, para que, unos segundos después me mirase fijamente.

– Disculpa el comportamiento de mi subordinado, suele ser muy… como decirlo, impulsivo – Sí vamos, como un maldito animal – Por eso necesito que te vuelvas su compañero – dijo haciendo que yo volviese a fruncir mi ceño, aunque ahora con menor rabia, más que nada simple confusión – Verás, Grimmjow es como un animal no adiestrado, no sabe controlarse y la gran mayoría del tiempo se mete en líos inimaginables que ponen en peligro su vida y normalmente también la de su compañero – me tensé ante aquella frase, ¿¡quería juntarme con un suicida!? – Y por lo que sé, usted por igual tiene fama de meterse en líos constantes, solo que sabe salir airoso y normalmente sin ninguna herida de gravedad – eso era un golpe bajo, yo no me metía en problemas, ¡eran ellos los que venían a mí! – Pero también sé que usted puede ejercer un control sobre nuestra pantera como ninguno otro podría hacerlo.

– Dudo mucho que yo pueda controlar a semejante bestia señor. Es un bruto, le faltan los modales, por no decir que se cree el puto rey de esta jodida oficina – el hombre frente a mí comenzó a reír por lo que yo había dicho y yo me crucé de brazos mirándole con incredulidad – ¿Qué demonios le hace tanta gracia _Aizen-san_? – hice hincapié en la última palabra y el moreno cesó su risa para levantarse y mirarme fijamente. Comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor como si fuera un animal queriendo devorar a su presa, me ponía ciertamente nervioso, puesto que no podía descifrar su oscura mirada, la cual no se separaba de mí en ningún momento – ¿Qué me ve tanto? – mi gruñido resonó en toda la oficina y pronto el jefe se detuvo frente a mí y con dos de sus dedos alzó mi mentón para que observara sus ojos cafés y me estremeciera por ello, haciendo que tragase duro por igual.

– Es sencillo Kurosaki – dijo sin apartar en ningún momento su vista de mí – Tú y él sois personas bastante parecidas, vuestras personalidades chocan con bastante frecuencia, pero también, ambos sois muy buenos en sus trabajos y si trabajáis juntos los resultados pueden ser inconcebibles. Uno de vosotros poniendo las restricciones cuando se necesita y el otro dejando que uno se desinhiba cuando es necesario. Además… – apartó sus dedos de mi mentón y se alejó sutilmente, aunque todavía manteniendo una distancia excesivamente cercana a mí – ¿Por qué crees que te contraté?

– ¿Por mi buen desempeño en el oficio y mis cualidades laborares? – le dije con simpleza y cierto sarcasmo, pues antes ya me había dicho el porqué estaba aquí, solo que en aquel momento de hice el sueco, haciendo que él se tensase por unos momentos y luego volviese a sonreír de esa forma que decía que todo lo tenía bajo control.

– Si, también fue por eso, _pero_ , otra de las razones por las que se te contrató, fue para ser el compañero de Grimmjow – dijo haciendo que mis labios se entreabriesen sorprendido – Por eso y _otras causas_ más es por lo que tú estás aquí parado frente a mí. ¿Lo has comprendido? – se acercó amenazadoramente a mí y de forma automática me alejé de él, un paso, ¿no conocía este hombre lo que era el maldito espacio personal? – Repito Kurosaki, ¿ _ **me has entendido**_? – dijo con un tono de voz más grave e imponente, haciendo que yo desviase mi mirada y asintiera ante su pregunta, por ende, él soltó una queda carcajada y volvió a alejarse para dirigirse hacia su silla y apretar con cierta fuerza el cuero, al parecer le había molestado que le hubiese retado, algo que en aquel momento no podía importarme menos por la rabia y la impotencia que sentía – Puedes marcharte, espero que disfrutes de tu nuevo compañero~

Su tono burlón hizo que una de las venas de mi frente se hinchase de la rabia, pero forzándome a no decirle alguna locura a este idiota soberbio, simplemente sonreí falsamente y me di la vuelta para salir del despacho del jefe para al menos poder pensar con algo de claridad, o al menos intentarlo. Pero mis esperanzas se fueron a la mierda cuando volví a escuchar al moreno hablarme y haciendo que pronto todo mi cuerpo se tensase por alguna razón que desconocía, aunque lo más seguro era por ese hombre…

– Y Kurosaki, preferiría que me tratases con más respeto, después de todo **soy** tu jefe – me dijo haciendo que un tic se formase en una de mis cejas y que pronto me girase para mirarle con una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto _jefecito_ – dije con un tono excesivamente agudo para entonces tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir del lugar cerrando con un portazo, seguramente dejando con la boca abierta al idiota de mi jefe.

* * *

 **:::::::::::::::::**

El moreno que se había quedado solo, se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta por donde había salido el de cabello naranja y así se tapó la boca para comenzar a reír silenciosamente. Soltó un largo suspiro y pronto pasó su mano por su cabellera dejando que una vez más un pequeño mechón de su cabello cayese por su frente para entonces negar con la cabeza.

– Ah… realmente he encontrado un diamante en bruto – susurró burlonamente mientras volvía a mirar en dirección a la puerta y volver a sonreír ladinamente y negar con la cabeza. Ese joven era un sujeto muy interesante, pero debería adiestrarlo con mucha más paciencia de la que Ichigo debería tener con Grimmjow.

Y mientras que el hombre se quedaba pensando con tranquilidad que podría hacer con ese rebelde veinteañero de cabellos naranjas, este mismo se encontraba refunfuñando en su escritorio mientras se daba de topes contra la mesa. ¡Aquello no podía ser más injusto!

Y allí, en medio de su repentina "depresión" el joven sintió como alguien le daba varios golpecitos en su hombro haciendo que levantase su vista y observara a la chica de pelo verde aqua y piel tigreña, quien ladeaba su cabeza mirándole fijamente y para que negarlo, poniéndole bastante nervioso. El chico comenzó a buscar entre sus recuerdos para recordar cual era el nombre de la mujer frente a él, pero ante tantos pensamientos que surcaban su mente, este nunca llegó.

– Nelliel… – sentenció la chica sin desviar su mirada – Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck es mi nombre – un tic se formó en una de sus cejas, pues había escuchado nombres raros en la oficina, pero es que a ver cuál de todos era el más complicado de pronunciar – Pero puedes llamarme Nell solamente – un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios del chico quien después de unos instantes se giró a mirar a la chica.

– Encantado Nell, yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki – le tendió su mano y la de ojos grises se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes para después tomarla y apretarla con una fuerza bestial haciendo que él ahogase un gemido de dolor, ¡y es que ella tenía demasiada fuerza!

– ¡Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte Itsygo~! – el ceño del de cabello naranja se frunció levemente al escuchar como le había llamado ella, pero entonces negó con la cabeza y por igual le sonrió. La mujer soltó su mano y pronto juntó las suyas tras su espalda – He oído de Grimm que ahora te han hecho su compañero, debe ser un golpe duro.

– " **Ni te lo imaginas…"** – pensó el volviendo a suspirar y así simplemente mostrar una queda sonrisa – No realmente, pero habría preferido no tener compañero alguno. Prefiero no poner en peligro a nadie.

– Ohh~, eres completamente distinto a Grimm, a él no le importan sus compañeros en lo más mínimo, o eso es lo que quiere aparentar, luego es un buenazo – dijo con una sonrisa – ¡Ah, y también…! – antes de poder terminar su frase una fuerte mano le tapó la boca y la hizo apartarse de una manera un tanto brusca.

La de cabello verde aqua llevó su mirada tras ella, al igual que el de ojos ocre, quien los abrió un tanto sorprendidos al ver aquel par de océanos que despedían pura rabia en dirección a la mujer.

– Será mejor que cierres esa bocaza de una vez Nell, antes de que te la… ¡AGH! – gruñó el de pelo azul al momento de que la chica se librase de su agarre y le hiciera una llave al hombre y lo tirase al suelo de un puñetazo en la mandíbula – Serás hija de…

– Deberías tener más educación y no ir de rey por la oficina – le dijo despectivo el chico que todavía seguía sentado en su silla, mientras miraba con rabia al hombre tirado en el suelo.

La pantera se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos y pronto se libró de la llave que la de ojos grises le había hecho para así levantarse y tomar de la camisa al chico para obligarlo a levantarse de su asiento para alzarlo un par de centímetros del suelo y acercarlo de manera excesiva a su rostro al tiempo que le gruñía como un animal. El joven se puso un tanto nervioso, más por la exagerada cercanía que por otra cosa, ¿acaso en aquella maldita oficina nadie conocía lo que era el puto espacio personal?

– Mira crío, no te lo diré dos veces, ni se te ocurra creerte que porque el gilipollas de Aizen diga que eres mi compañero puedas ejercer ningún tipo de control sobre mí. No eres mejor que yo, solo eres un puto crío que tiene aires de grandeza, así que si se te ocurre meterte en mis casos o si quiera molestarme, pienso acabar contigo, ¿lo has entendido? – dijo fúrico el hombre para entonces soltar su agarre en la camisa y dejar caer al piso al de cabello naranja quien no dijo nada y se quedó en completo silencio, el de cabello azul bufó antes de mostrar una ladina sonrisa y así, se giró para marcharse bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer quien estaba un poco en shock por el comportamiento de Grimmjow, aunque ya lo conocía seguía sorprendiéndole el verle actuar de aquella manera.

Pero entonces, deteniéndolo abruptamente escuchó una suave carcajada, que después pasó a ser una sonora risa. Se giró en la dirección de la que provenía la risa y llevó su mirada al suelo para ver como el de cabellos naranjas se tapaba la boca para no reírse con más fuerza. Entonces, este alzó su mirada para hacer que las chispas de rivalidad estallasen entre ellos. La pantera pasó a una mueca de disgusto, mientras que el veinteañero le observaba con una ladina y triunfal sonrisa, como si hubiese ganado algo. El chico con tranquilidad se levantó del suelo, se espolsó el polvo de su ropa y poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera miró fijamente al de ojos azules que continuaba mirándole con rabia, pues no entendía el por qué demonios se estaba riendo en su jodida cara.

– Ah… no sabes lo graciosa que se me hace la situación. Tú, especialmente tú, un mastodonte que no tiene ni dos dedos de frente, ¿va a ordenarme que es lo que tengo que hacer? – dio un paso para acercarse a él mientras su sonrisa seguía presente en su rostro y el ceño del otro cada vez se fruncía más a cada palabra que salía de la boca del de cabello naranja – Pues eres mucho más estúpido de lo que creía y créeme, no tenía altas expectativas de tu inteligencia, pero ahora muchísimo menos – dijo después de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro – De ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos, espero que no seas tú quien me moleste a mí, compañero~ – y así, dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a la mujer y con la pantera aguantándose las ganas de destrozarle la cara a Ichigo, este simplemente tomó un par de informes y se marchó del lugar para continuar tranquilamente con su trabajo.

* * *

Después de aquella acción, cada uno volvió a la suyo. Ichigo se encontraba de alguna forma mucho más contento después de haberle cerrado la boca al mindundi de Jaegerjaquez, el cual había estado de un humor de perros el resto del día por el atrevimiento del recién llegado. Y mientras tanto Nelliel simplemente estaba igual de alegre, solo que prestando mucha más atención al de cabellos naranjas y ayudándole en todo lo posible.

El chico realmente lo agradeció, aunque llevara una semana en aquella oficina todavía le costaba guiarse por ella y tener una mano amiga que le ayudase no le venía nada mal realmente. Todo el día fue ir de aquí para allá por la oficina, conociendo al resto de compañeros, algunos más amables que otros debía decirse, otros demasiado raros y otros muy… ah, era difícil describirlo. Aun así, las horas pasaron con rapidez y el de cabello anaranjado pudo llegar a su casa para poder descansar un poco. O eso era lo que quería intentar, puesto que había llegado a su piso con un gran número de carpetas llena de informes y casos que estaban incompletos.

El de cabellos naranjas dejó aquella enorme pila de papeles sobre la mesa de su comedor y suspiró para tomar el puente de su nariz y negar con la cabeza. No solo tendría que soportar de ahora en adelante a un gran subnormal como compañero, sino que también tendría que aguantar tener una mierda de jefe, una gran cantidad de compañeros anormales y un número monstruoso de papeles que debería ver para solucionar un sinfín de casos.

– Ah… señor que día – susurró él para ir a prepararse una taza de café y pronto dejarla sobre la mesa. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse para continuar con el trabajo un estruendoso golpe le detuvo e hizo que su café se moviese bruscamente, pero que por suerte no se derramase sobre los informes – **"Y ya empezamos de nuevo…"** – gruñó mentalmente el hombre para dar un golpe con sus manos en la mesa para levantarse e ir en dirección a la puerta y así abrirla abruptamente para pillar al vecino más insoportable que pudiese haber tenido jamás y lo que le hizo enmudecer y abrir sus ojos completamente sorprendido fue ver de quien se trataba – ¿Me tomas el puto pelo? – dijo sin creérselo, joder, ¡tenía que ser una puta broma!

Su vecino giró en su dirección y en aquellos orbes azules vio por igual la sorpresa, pero en sus labios pronto vio una extensa sonrisa que le saco de quicio en cuestión de segundos. El de cabello azul dejó lo que estaba haciendo de lado para entonces terminar de girarse en dirección del de ojos ocre para entonces meter una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos y dar un paso con aquella socarrona sonrisa que hacía fruncir más y más el ceño del joven.

– Vaya, vaya crío, al parecer no solo eres mi compañero, sino que también eres mi vecino, ¿eh? – su aliento a menta y miel se estampó contra su rostro y me desconcertó por unos segundos hasta que despertó de la ensoñación en la que se había encontrado y así volvió a fruncir su ceño en dirección al más alto – Voy a hacer que te tragues las palabras que me has dicho hoy en la oficina. Y créete lo que te he dicho yo, si siquiera me supones una simple molestia por mínima que sea – miró fijamente al más bajo y sonrió burlonamente – Pienso destrozarte~… y ahora, cuidado – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás haciendo que el de cabello naranja arquease una ceja sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El chico sintió como algo se le tiraba encima y por la fuerza con la que lo había hecho no pudo mantener el equilibrio, por lo que pronto cayó al suelo sintiendo como el aire ya comenzaba a faltarle, esa fuerza… no era posible.

– ¿N-Nell? – susurró cogiendo una bocanada de aire sintiendo como el aire escapaba por sus pulmones.

– ¡Itsygo! ¡Qué bien, somos vecinos y compañeros! – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras el hombre se sentía desfallecer entre los brazos de la mujer.

– N-No respiro… – susurró casi sin aliento y pronto la chica al ver el tono de piel tan pálido que el chico había obtenido el chico se separó y gritó levemente asustada. El chico cayó desmayado al suelo, la mujer comenzó a zarandearlo para que despertase y la pantera simplemente observaba la situación con una sonrisa burlona.

Pobre Ichigo, no sabía lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante con aquel par… sobre todo con cierta pantera que pensaba disfrutar molestándolo.

* * *

 _ **P. Capítulo: V. La primera misión**_

 _ **Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero entre que estaba acabando el curso y que tenía que trabajar no me ha salido ni tiempo ni inspiración para poder escribir. Pero aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero que me disculpéis si las personalidades no son exactas, suelo darle siempre un poco de mi toque a los personajes UwU. Y bueno, estoy pensando si debería hacer algún pequeño salseo que acerque más a esta pareja, lo dejo en vuestras manos (aunque por mí si lo hacía ewe), aunque ya sabéis lo que dicen, el roce hace al cariño. Igualmente, comentarios de amor u odio, todos son bienvenidos. Nos vemos pronto… eso creo (?)**_


	6. V La primera misión

_**Cambio de escena: -_-_-_-_-_- (o línea horizontal)**_

 **Cambio de narrador: :::::::::::::::::::**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

El silencio de las calles de aquella abarrotada ciudad solo podía significar dos cosas. O que eras un negado en la orientación y te habías equivocado de ciudad o… que te habías metido en uno de los peores barrios donde ni siquiera Dios se atrevería a adentrarse por miedo a lo que le hiciesen allí dentro. Pero claro, para dos agentes de policía como lo eran Ichigo y Grimmjow ese no era el caso.

—¿Estás seguro de que el informante dijo que ese sujeto estaría por aquí? —dijo el de cabellos anaranjados observando a su alrededor receloso. El veinteañero había oído hablar de los suburbios de Tokyo y lo cierto es que no eran cuentos bonitos, más bien terroríficas, eran de esas historias por las que no podrías dormir en semanas.

El de pelo azul simplemente rodó sus ojos ante la pregunta del menor y continuó caminando por aquellas desoladas calles como si nada malo pudiese sucederles en algún momento. El menor bufó exasperado y gruñó ante el vacío que su _compañero_ le estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Pues si, lo habéis adivinado, aquella era su primera misión con su compañero y por supuesto el cabrón no quería compartir ni una sola pista con él. Ya le estaba sacando de quicio el que el idiota pasase de su puta cara.

Por lo que pronto el más bajo se paró frente a la pantera obstruyéndole el paso y deteniéndole abruptamente. El hombre bajó un poco su mirada hacia él y arqueó una de sus finas cejas mirándole con superioridad con aquellos felinos ojos azules. Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, el menor se había quedado sin palabras al momento de ponerse frente a él y el mayor solamente se quedaba mirándole tan fijamente que se sentía pequeño.

—¿Te vas quedar mirándome todo el rato o vas a decirme algo de una vez? —dijo y al ver el leve shock en el de cabello naranja sonrió ladinamente de esa forma tan socarrona que era tan característica en él. Dio un paso al frente dejando que sus cuerpos quedasen más cerca de lo que al chico le gustaría que estuviese. En cambio, este frunció y lo apartó empujándolo del pecho.

—No sé quién demonios te has creído que eres. Pero ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo conmigo imbécil —le gruñó el chico con el ceño fruncido, mirándole retadoramente con su mirada ocre, ocasionando que las cejas del de cabello azul se juntasen tanto que casi pareciesen una sola. El de pelo naranja arqueó una de las suyas sin comprender el porqué se ponía de aquel modo solamente porque hacía lo que nadie más se atrevía… retarle. Y ya era hora, llevaba toda la maldita semana burlándose de él y ya no aguantaba más.

—Mira niño tú… —sentenció con una voz que estremeció todo el sistema del menor, para que entonces el más alto desviase su mirada hacia atrás y le tomase de la cintura sorprendiéndole todavía más. Pero entonces el de cabello naranja sintió como su compañero lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba hacía uno de los callejones de aquel lugar y el menor sin saber cómo había acabado entre la pared y el cuerpo del mastodonte frente a él, quien tenía una de sus piernas entre las del más bajo mientras lo pegaba más a si mismo a la par que ponía uno de sus brazos sobre la cabeza del chico y sonreía ladinamente acercándose amenazadoramente a este. De manera automática el de cabello naranja posó sus manos sobre el pecho de la pantera para apartarlo de su cuerpo, en cambio esta gruñó levemente ante el comportamiento del hombre entre sus brazos y sin mucha dificultad volvió a pegarse completamente a este afilando sus intensos ojos azules.

El de mirada ocre no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus mejillas habían obtenido un pronunciado tono carmín, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, su ceño una vez más se frunció y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo y golpear al hombre frente a él, se quedó completamente callado al escuchar unos pasos acercarse al lugar donde ellos estaban.

La pantera se acercó lentamente hasta su oído y expulsando su cálido aliento sobre la oreja del oficial (quien se estremeció por aquella acción) le susurró—Escucha atentamente y enciende la grabadora… —este asintió y pronto metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo para encender el aparato electrónico y escuchó atentamente junto al de cabello azul.

¿Cómo diantres habían llegado a aquella inverosímil situación por una simple misión? Bueno habrá que remontarse unos días antes, justamente cuando su jefe les puso aquel caso. El primero de muchos más que vendrían en el futuro.

* * *

 _El día estaba extrañamente tranquilo… claro, solamente al levantarse. La luz de la mañana se había adentrado por la ventana y había impactado contra sus ojos y lo había despertado más relajado de lo que había estado aquella semana que había tenido que soportar demasiadas horas a su compañero y vecino Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez._

— _Al menos he podido descansar bien… —susurró desperezándose en su lugar, para después tomar su móvil, el cual se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y al encenderlo y ver la hora, el de cabello anaranjado pegó un gran salto en su cama que lo tiró al suelo de la impresión— ¿¡Tan sumamente tarde es ya?! ¿¡Por qué demonios no ha sonado la alarma?! ¡Maldita sea! —vociferaba y gruñía a pleno pulmón mientras se levantaba con rapidez para comenzar a vestirse, pues una ducha matutina no le daba tiempo, ¡ni si quiera una de un minuto!_

 _Por lo que algunos de sus compañeros le habían contado, era bastante preferible jamás llegar tarde a la oficina, ya que si el gran Sousuke se enteraba de que habías llegado tarde… desearías estar muerto a tener que enfrentarte a él y el menor prefería no tener que enfrentarse al jefe, no por una segunda vez, el chico recordaba como el hombre le miraba fijamente con aquella mirada achocolatada y se sentía enano ante ella. Y de desearlo prefería no volver a sentirse de aquella forma._

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 _Después de terminar de vestirme corrí por el corto pasillo del apartamento y entré dentro de la cocina para tomarme una pequeña taza de café. Por suerte la noche anterior había tenido que quedarme hasta tarde y había sobrado lo suficiente para que pudiese tomarme una más. Sin pensármelo dos veces me tragué el amargo líquido casi ahogándome por ello y después de toser y que casi me desmayase por lo mismo, salí corriendo y cuando abrí la puerta al estar todavía un poco mareado no me di cuenta de que había alguien frente a mi casa e hice que nos estampásemos, abrí mis ojos sorprendido esperando un fuerte golpe, pero antes de que este llegase sentí como me sostenían de la cintura con cierta fuerza para que no cayese y cuando me di cuenta mi mirada se había chocado con una profunda y misteriosa justo como el océano que ya había visto muchas veces y había apartado el shock por frustración en mi interior._

— _Vaya vaya vaya… el niño se ha despertado tarde eh~ —dijo burlonamente haciendo que ambos nos irguiésemos y yo le empujase para que me soltara, para que así, los dos nos mirásemos de manera que las chispas de rivalidad entre nosotros saltaban— Incluso por la mañana tienes la misma cara de perro —su sonrisa se ensanchó más todavía al ver como mis propios puños se cerraban con tal tipo de fuerza que mis nudillos se habían vuelto completamente blancos y había comenzado a temblar en mi propio sitio, en cambio una leve sonrisa se formó en mis labios al saber que tenía que decirle para cerrarle el pico._

— _Y tú tienes cara de gato callejero y no te digo nada —contraataqué con el mismo tono que él había utilizado conmigo y sin dudarlo un instante sonreí burlonamente en su dirección haciendo que un gruñido escapase de su interior como un animal. Aunque algo me decía que no era tanto el comentario lo que le había hecho enfurecer de aquella manera. Antes de darme cuenta sentí como agarraba con fuerza mi camisa para dejarme sutilmente en puntillas al momento de él levantarme y acercarme amenazadoramente a su rostro— Y a parte no pareces conocer el puñetero significado de_ _ **espacio personal**_ _—dije intentando librarme del agarre que tenía la pantera sobre mí, pero este parecía no querer soltarme— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Suéltame de una puta vez, imbécil!_

 _Nuestros ceños continuaban fruncidos y cuando iba a decir algo, antes de que me diese cuenta había acabado estampado contra la pared (la cual había vibrado por el repentino golpe) y con aquel idiota alzándome varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Nuestras miradas como muchas otras veces estaban conectadas con más ira que nunca. El por qué, ni yo mismo lo sabía, aquel idiota no hacía más que ponerse hecho una fiera cuando no dejaba de burlarse de mí, querer aplastarme o creerse mejor que yo._

— _Te lo dije muy claramente estúpido crío, no te metas por mi camino o te destrozaré —dijo bufando cual animal y justamente cuando estuve a punto de romperle la cara con un puñetazo sentí como detuvieron mi puño y como por fin pude volver a tocar el suelo con mis propios pies. Al mirar en dirección a quien había detenido mi ataque me sorprendí al ver a Nelliel. Al parecer me habían tocado los vecinos y compañeros más impuntuales…_

— _¿Ya estáis peleando nada más empezar la mañana? —dijo apartando más al mastodonte de cabello azul frente a mí, mientras que me hacía bajar mi puño y ambos apartábamos la mirada bufando al mismo tiempo— Deberíais empezar a llevaros mejor, después de todo compartís mucho tiempo juntos y al parecer si no os mata cualquier idiota con una pistola o un cuchillo, os matáis entre vosotros a puñetazos… Pero esto es sencillo, como no os estéis tranquilos yo os reventaré los huevos para asegurarme de que hasta vuestros nietos se acuerden del golpe… ¿_ _ **entendido**_ _? —su tierna sonrisa y expresión no mostraban lo que aquella horrenda y oscura aura nos enseñaba. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y al oír tragar espeso a la pantera pude apreciar que él tampoco quería que ella le golpease en sus joyitas— Jeje, perfecto. ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Recordad que Aizen-sama se enfada mucho si no llegamos a tiempo y no quedan más de diez minutos para que sea la hora!_

 _Gritó ciertamente asustada y cuando nos dimos cuenta los tres nos miramos entre nosotros y salimos corriendo en dirección a la oficina como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello… aunque técnicamente así era._

* * *

 _Al llegar allí, todos y sin excepción, todos los trabajadores se habían quedado mirándonos a los tres como si nos hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. En cambio, ninguno de nosotros les prestamos verdadera atención, simplemente miré de reojo al felino, descubriendo que él por igual lo estaba haciendo conmigo, algo que me puso un tanto nervioso, más que nada porque me había descubierto mirándole, pero como si nada sucediese, volviendo a guardar la compostura suspiré y le miré de manera más obvia, haciendo que él imitase mi gesto y después de que ladease mi cabeza en dirección al escritorio donde nos encontrábamos, pues si, ahora habían puesto nuestros escritorios juntos ya que el jefe nos había hecho compañeros. Y después de que soltase un gruñido y yo rodase los ojos nos dirigimos a nuestras mesas para comenzar a trabajar, como ya llevábamos haciendo aquella semana._

 _Las horas más o menos podría decir que se pasaban de cierta manera tranquilas, el tener a alguien que gruñía a cada rato te hacía querer pegarte un tiro, pero era más soportable que tener a otros sujetos como compañeros. Unos buenos ejemplos eran Nnoitra Gilga y Szayel Aporro a ver cuál era peor de los dos. Siendo sincero, prefería mil veces al idiota soberbio de mi derecha que a esos dos._

 _Pero claro, seguramente esos dos no estarían gruñéndome a cada instante que les preguntase algo, ¡si incluso serían más educados!_

— _Quieres dejar de gruñirme de una puta vez y responderme como una persona normal… o ¿A caso nunca te han enseñado a hablar como tal? —le dije ya completamente exasperado, ¡pero el muy idiota volvió a rugirme! ¡Esto ya era el colmo!_

 _Cuando estuve a punto de gritarle todas las putas barbaridades que por mi mente me surgiesen, fue que pasó el zorro plateado de la oficina, la mano derecha de nuestro jefe. Mejor conocido como Gin Ichimaru. Nada más acercarse a nuestras mesas, tanto Grimmjow como yo nos giramos en su dirección para observar aquella alargada sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro y que me ponía nervioso, no sabía que estaba pasando por su mente pues tampoco me mostraba su mirada. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, pero tan pronto como el bocazas de mi lado iba a hablar, el de sonrisa burlona simplemente puso su mano frente a él para que se callase y me extendió una carpeta bastante grande que cuando la tomé, casi me caigo al suelo de lo llena que estaba._

— _Bien chicos, aquí tenéis vuestra primera misión. Os informaré brevemente sobre el caso que tenéis en manos. Se trata de un narcotraficante que lleva meses evadiéndonos y tenéis la suerte de que el Aizen-taicho confía tanto en vuestras habilidades que os deja a cargo de todo. Para más información leed los informes que tenéis dentro de esa carpeta. Mucha suerte caballeros —dijo e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero eso no ocurrió, simplemente nos volvió a "mirar" y con aquella extensa sonrisa nos dijo— También me ha dicho que os avise de que desea que trabajéis_ _ **en equipo**_ _y que si no lo hacéis, bueno… eso ya lo descubriréis juju~_

 _Después de aquello, no dijo mucho más, simplemente se marchó para dirigió hacia su escritorio dejándonos a ambos con las palabras en la boca. Nos miramos entre nosotros una vez más y pronto lo vi girándose en su silla para comenzar a teclear en su teléfono un número y sin más acercarlo a su oído y así comenzando a hablar con la persona del otro lado._

 _Una de mis cejas se arqueó al ver lo rápido que estaba apuntando todo lo que le decían y pronto colgó el teléfono y se levantó sin más para marcharse y dejarme allí… sólo. Unos minutos después, cuando volvió, este tomó unos pocos papeles dentro de la carpeta y de nuevo se fue y esta vez, no parecía tener la intención de volver. Un tic se formó en una de mis cejas. ¡El cabrón me quería dejar fuera del caso!_

 _Mi ceño volvió a fruncirse una vez más y con rapidez tomé la carpeta y comencé a estudiar el caso desde el principio, observé que había un buen número de camellos que obtenían su mercancía de ese supuesto narcotraficante, no tenía una pinta demasiado amenazante, pero teniendo un número tan alto de compradores que lo revenden idiota no debía ser._

 _Pronto me puse a investigar más sobre aquel caso y pude encontrar entre algunos papeles el número de cierto informante que quizás me sería de gran ayuda. Pero cuando estuve a punto de marcar su número una mano me hizo colgar abruptamente e hizo que diese un giro sobre mi propio eje en la silla. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era le dirigí una de las peores miradas asesinas que haya podido poner en mi vida y aparte su mano para que no me tocase._

— _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le gruñí de manera amenazante y tan pronto le pregunté golpeó mi mesa con tal fuerza que el ruido que produjo calló a todos los que estaban en la oficina._

— _Ya te lo dije, no te metas en mis casos o te haré añicos enclenque —dijo con un tono furioso para pronto bufar sobre mi rostro y apartarse de mí, en cambio yo me levanté de mi lugar y me planté frente a él, haciendo que todos los del lugar comenzasen a cuchichear sobre nosotros y que un gutural gruñido escapase del interior de la pantera por mi acción._

— _Mira imbécil, no sé si es que no te quedó claro. Tú y yo, ahora somos compañeros, debemos_ _ **caernos bien**_ _y_ _ **trabajar juntos**_ _, créeme, a mí me hace muchísima menos gracia que a ti, pero no tenemos otra puta opción. Así que cállate, trabaja conmigo, resolvamos este jodido caso con la mayor rapidez que podamos y así podré irme a mi puta casa donde al menos ni tu ni yo tendremos que ver la cara del otro —él se quedó completamente callado ante mis argumentos, al parecer a este idiota si no le decías las cosas a la cara no comprendía. No teníamos opción a elegir, así que solamente nos quedaba trabajar codo con codo— Ahora, comparte todo lo que sepas conmigo y continuemos trabajando, no tengo ganas de ver como los de la oficina vuelven a apostar por ver quién da el primer golpe —sentencié volviendo a sentándome en mi sitio para que unos instantes después, él gruñera y se sentase por igual._

 _Y eso fue el comienzo del caso, después de aquello, aunque comenzó compartir más información conmigo, tampoco era como si le hiciese demasiada gracia hacerlo, además que a cada pequeña cosa que me equivocaba el imbécil se reía de mí, cuando le decía que era él quien se había equivocado se cabreaba y me hacía el vacío además de que no me decía nada al respecto de la investigación. Joder, ¡era peor que un puto crío! Y cada vez que este se ponía echo una fiera y le ponía un alto o me enfrentaba a él se cabreaba el doble. ¡Pareciese que le gustaba pelearse conmigo por cada mínima cosa que hiciera!_

 _Aun así, después de unos días conseguimos ponernos de acuerdo y conseguimos obtener el número de un buen informante, pues al que yo había intentado llamar podría habernos delatado y el culpable habría escapado. Iba a agradecerle a Grimmjow sobre ese tema pues por poco cometí un error garrafal que nos habría costado el caso, pero al imaginarme como se pondría preferí no hacerlo para no tener que escuchar a su ego que por igual se reflejaría con una extensa y socarrona sonrisa._

 _El idiota contactó con el soplón y cuando quedamos con este (quien terminó siendo esta) al parecer quería un_ _ **pago especial**_ _a cambio de la información sobre el caso, no supe muy bien lo que sucedió al principio en el que Grimmjow y la mujer comenzaron a hablar, pero cuando vi a este hacerme un gesto para que me quedase esperando y después comenzase a escuchar un constante golpeteo y ruidos nada decentes, mis mejillas obtuvieron un vibrante tono carmesí y la vergüenza llenó cada partícula de mi ser. Y aunque me alejase, podía seguir escuchando la obscena voz de la mujer gimiendo constantemente. Joder, esperaba que aquellas situaciones no se repitiesen demasiado a menudo teniendo a la pantera como mi compañero._

 _Un rato después, preferí no contar cuanto, él salió del callejón al que habíamos ido (poco higiénico había que admitirlo) y llegó como si nada hubiese pasado y sin más nos marchamos del lugar pues la chica nos había dicho todo lo que necesitábamos saber para encontrar a uno de los eslabones de la cadena que nos llevaría hasta el narco. Preferí no preguntarle que había hecho en aquella callejuela, pues no hacía falta demasiada imaginación para saberlo y prefería no escuchar sus burlas al respecto de cómo me pongo con temas como esos._

 _Esa misma noche decidimos actuar para encontrar al idiota que buscábamos._

* * *

Aunque seguía sin comprender el porque tenía la jodida necesidad de que estuviera sobre mí, ¡así iban a descubrirnos antes!

En cambio, él simplemente se mantuvo en la misma postura mientras tenía su mirada al final del callejón, justamente a unos metros alejados de nosotros se encontraba el camello que estábamos buscando y un concurrido cliente por la pinta que tenía.

Estos comenzaron a hablar sin más y cuando quise moverme para ir y detener aquella "venta legal" el cuerpo de mi compañero me detuvo sin permitir que hiciese ni un solo movimiento. Le miré incrédulo sin saber que demonios estaba haciendo, lo intenté empujar, pero en la posición que estaba no podía hacer demasiado, por lo que opté por darle una patada en sus joyas y antes de poder asestar el golpe el idiota detuvo mi pierna apretándola entre las suyas. Yo no comprendía que cojones estaba haciendo, pero cuando intenté librarme y él continuó ejerciendo fuerza para que dejase de moverme ambos produjimos un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros dos se pusieran alerta.

—¿Has oído eso? —le preguntó el camello a su cliente, quien asintió y pronto se escuchó el sonido de un arma que nos puso alerta tanto a la pantera como a mí— Al parecer algunos no saben que la curiosidad mató al gato… —gruñó el otro comenzando a acercarse a nuestra posición.

Mi cuerpo enteró se tensó por un momento. Nos iban a descubrir… ¡y todo había sido porque el idiota de mi compañero no se centraba en el trabajo! En cambio, sorprendiéndome a más no poder, de tal forma que mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sentí el impacto de algo suave contra mis labios, cuando llevé mi mirada en dirección al frente… Me di cuenta de que eso, eran los labios de Grimmjow… ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más y más cerca de nosotros, pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de separarse de mí. Comencé a forcejear buscando que me soltase, comencé a moverme errático en mi sitio para que me dejase en paz, pero el agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte y la mano que mi compañero tenía libre pasó a mi nuca obligándome a seguir aquel beso que se había vuelto más feroz, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras que los míos estaban completamente abiertos y mis mejillas tenían un pronunciado tono rojo. No deseaba corresponder, pero cuando quise darme cuenta el idiota mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que jadease y al parecer el pudiese aprovechar para que metiera su lengua dentro de mi boca… ¡Había metido su jodida lengua dentro de mi puta boca!

Un jadeo volvió a escapar de mis labios en aquel voraz beso y cuando quise darme cuenta la lengua ajena había seducido a la mía para continuar con una danza salvaje que me robaba el aliento. Iba a darle un puñetazo, pero este tomó mi muñeca con la mano que se encontraba en mi nuca y la puso sobre mi cabeza para ahora si, tenerme completamente inmóvil. Los pasos se detuvieron justo a nuestro lado, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo volviese a paralizarse y más cuando Grimmjow había adentrado su mano dentro de mi camisa para acariciar mi piel desnuda. Creyendo que iban a pegarnos un tiro porque el gilipollas de mi compañero no me soltaba cerré con fuerza mis ojos.

Pero el disparo nunca llegó… Y más fue mi sorpresa al escuchar lo que el camello había dicho.

—Nah, solo son un par de maricones que han comenzado a darle con el tema —dijo con un tono lleno de repulsión para que después de mediar unas palabras con su comprador, le entregase la mercancía frente a nosotros y entonces se despidieran para marcharse y dejarnos completamente solos, no sin antes volver a decir un comentario homófobo que sobraba.

—" **Gilipollas"** —pensé y cuando me di cuenta de que mi compañero todavía no se apartaba de mí, comencé a ejercer fuerza en su hombro para pronto apartarlo y cuando tuve el espacio suficiente, sabiendo que no había nadie alrededor que nos escuchase, le metí tal derechazo en su pómulo izquierdo que seguramente volvería a dejarle otra bonita marca. Por la fuerza ejercida el idiota cayó sin poder evitarlo al suelo, después de unos instantes se levantó gimiendo de dolor por el golpe y me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que dijese nada yo le interrumpí a la par que me limpiaba los labios por lo que él había hecho— ¿¡Qué demonios crees que hacías subnormal?!

Él me miró incrédulo ante lo que yo decía y como un resorte se levantó del suelo y se puso frente a mí con una de las peores auras que le había visto hasta ahora.

—Por poco nos descubren porque tú eres un idiota que no se está quieto, ¡solo debías permanecer en la misma posición un rato hasta que se fueran! ¡La información ya la tenemos y si detenemos a uno de los camellos que le compran al puto narco le perderemos la pista en cuestión de días inútil! —dijo empujándome haciendo que mi cabeza se golpease con fuerza contra la pared y yo gimiese de dolor y al sentir como volvía a posicionar su cuerpo sobre el mío mi cuerpo se tensó y tragué espeso… no volvería a besarme… ¿verdad?

Mis mejillas al recordar como había sido aquel beso se calentaron en cuestión de segundos, él abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al mirarme y pronto se apartó de mí, para que después de unos instantes su sonrisa se ensanchase de manera burlona.

—Jojojo~, no me digas que te has puesto nervioso por un beso… o peor, que ese era tu primer beso~ —dijo con tono burlón mientras me miraba con esa extensa y maníaca sonrisa, consiguiendo que un tic se formase en una de mis cejas.

—No gilipollas. Pero en vez de estar forcejeando conmigo para que no nos descubran podrías habérmelo dicho y así no tendríamos que haber pasado por esa estúpida situación —gruñí en su dirección para volver a empujarle y apartarlo una vez más. Me arreglé la ropa un poco para después mirarle todavía con mi ceño fruncido— De todas formas, ya tenemos la información que necesitábamos, borraré el audio innecesario y mañana continuaremos con tranquilidad la investigación.

—Oye niño, no hace falta que cambies tan repentinamente de tema. Se que has creído que iba a volver a besarte, no debes avergonzarte por ello —volvió a picarme haciendo que una vena se resaltase en mi frente y cuello. Pero entonces un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal al momento de sentir como el idiota pasaba su mano por toda mi columna haciendo que un chillido escapase de mis labios— Ohh~ que buena respuesta~

Después de que él estuviese burlándose por una larga media hora y que una vez más volviésemos a pelear como ya parecía costumbre entre nosotros y sin más nos dirigimos a nuestra casa que casualmente vivía justo a mi lado, por lo que sus burlas continuaron por un buen rato hasta que pronto le cerré la puerta en los morros y fui a acostarme para poder dormir "tranquilo" pues a cada momento podía recordar ese maldito beso y eso solo me ponía de los malditos nervios. ¡Tampoco había sido para tanto joder!

Unos minutos más tarde de estar dándome de cabezazos contra la almohada, conseguí dormir y descansar. Pues lo que vendría los siguientes días después de obtener la información, el caso se volvería un verdadero quebradero de cabeza… Para mí.

* * *

 _ **P. capítulo: VI. Pistas y coqueteos**_

 _ **Yyyy bien chicos y chicas, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, solo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá un salseo bastante decente… o no jajajaja. He de advertir que esta historia se dedica al GrimmIchi, pero también, muchos se interesaran por Ichigo ewe. Todavía no tengo ninguna pareja a parte de esta decidida. Y bueno, también decir que espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo de hoy como siempre. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que vendrá con muchas sorpresas!... o eso creo.**_


	7. VI Pistas y coqueteos

_**Cambio de escena: ++++++++++**_

 **Cambio de narrador: ::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

Los días contiguos a ese, en el que se produjo el _choque accidental_ , de los labios de la pantera y el veinteañero, el último nombrado fue objeto de burla del de cabellos azules. Este, cada que podía, sacaba el tema. No importaba donde, el **estúpido gato** (nuevo apodo patentado por Ichigo) se burlaba de él.

Por ejemplo, en la oficina, donde algunos no comprendían a que se refería el hombre, o simplemente pasaban del tema. En cambio, los que sí lo entendían, puesto que él mismo se lo había contado a estos, se reían a carcajada suelta y le seguían el juego, sacando de quicio al pobre chico de cabello naranja.

Y no solo en la oficina, no. También en su jodida casa, el único sitio donde creía que estaba seguro y el cual, el mayor consiguió convertirlo en otra puta pesadilla. Pero no, no… ahí no acababa la historia. ¡Por igual lo hacía mientras investigaban!

En las calles, persiguiendo a algún sospechoso, en cada-jodido-momento, Grimmjow siempre conseguía burlarse de él y ponerle de los malditos nervios. Fue por eso, que aquel día, Ichigo se despistó, le gritó que se callase de una maldita vez y que le dejase en paz, consiguiendo qué, por aquello, el sospechoso al que estaban siguiendo se diese cuenta de la presencia del veinteañero.

Por ello, no tuvo tiempo de actuar, y pronto, el cañón de la pistola del hombre al que perseguían se encontraba entre su ceja y ceja, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensase y no pudiese reaccionar. Pero contrario a él, la pantera sí pudo recomponerse por la sorpresa y consiguió detener al criminal que amenazaba con la vida del policía.

¿Qué fue lo mejor de todo?

¡El muy imbécil no le había leído sus estúpidos derechos mientras lo detenía!

Fue por eso mismo, que nada más llegar, bueno, unos minutos más tarde, tuvieron que soltar al supuesto sospechoso por esa misma razón.

Por esa razón, ambos compañeros volvieron a pelear y por lo mismo Nelliel intervino en medio de la pelea y Grimmjow obtuvo una herida en su mano por la intervención de la chica, ya que la mujer había puesto una placa de metal entre los dos y la pantera la había golpeado con fuerza. El dúo, después de la pelea, fueron a la enfermería, el menor le curó lo mejor que pudo la herida al más alto, claro, sin que faltasen unos cuantos insultos por parte de ambos, y por suerte, aquel día, el más alto, no se burló de Ichigo por lo sucedido en el callejón.

Más tarde, ambos se enteraron de qué por haber amenazado contra la vida de un policía, el sospechoso quedó bajo investigación y antes de lo esperado, fue encerrado entre rejas. Al parecer pertenecía a otro caso distinto al suyo. Gracias a ese suceso, pudieron detenerle y la investigación de los dos compañeros, por suerte, no fue perjudicada por ello. Incluso a la pantera le felicitaron por conseguir detener a un criminal que no pertenecía a su caso, algo que sin ninguna duda mosqueaba al de pelo naranja, ya que la pantera una vez más, no paró de joderle con ese puto tema.

—Grimmjow, como no te calles de una jodida vez voy a reventarte la puta cara —gruñó exasperado Ichigo, ya harto de estar escuchando una y otra vez a la estúpida pantera burlarse de él. Realmente aquel hombre era extremadamente irritante.

—¿Vas a hablar así al gran héroe que ha metido entre rejas a un criminal buscado durante tanto tiempo? ¡Me ofendes Kurosaki! ¡Deberías ser mucho más respetuoso con el rey que ha batallado y ha salido victorioso! —vociferó en medio de la oficina, haciendo que varios se girasen a mirarle, que otros bufasen cansados y el resto rodasen sus ojos ante el comportamiento de Grimmjow.

El menor no podía estar más agotado, no solo porque la estupidez de su compañero acababa con todas sus energías. También era porque no habían conseguido encontrar nada sobre su caso, al final del día, les había preguntado a algunos de sus compañeros que tenían zonas cercanas a donde se solía producir el tráfico de drogas… pero nada, ¡ni una estúpida pista!

Por eso, el veinteañero, como muchas noches, era de los últimos en marcharse y ahora más que nunca debía ver si lo poco que tenían, les era de utilidad.

—Vaya Kurosaki, diría que estoy impresionado por ver cuanta devoción pones a tu trabajo. Pero mentiría si no dijese que ya sabía sobre eso — susurró una voz muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que el chico diese un salto en su propia silla.

— ¿¡A caso eres idio…ta?! —susurró quedamente al momento de girarse y en vez de ver allí a su compañero ver a su propio jefe, quien le miraba fijamente con aquellos intensos ojos chocolate y esa leve sonrisa en su rostro, consiguiendo que el chico se tensase ante lo que le había dicho a su propio jefe— **"Está claro, cada día que paso con ese estúpido gato me faltan más neuronas… ¡Madre mía la que me va a caer! O quizás viene por lo de la otra vez…"** —pensó recordando como se había despedido del castaño el día que nombró a Grimmjow su compañero. El chico tragó espeso mirando con sus ojos ocre al hombre frente a él… ¿¡Por qué demonios parecía más alto?!

El hombre miró con una ceja arqueada al menor, y aunque en el exterior mantenía una expresión impasible y seria, en su interior deseaba poder reírse abiertamente ante la expresión que tenía en aquel momento el veinteañero. No estaba enfadado porque le hubiese confundido con su compañero y le hubiese insultado, aunque el hecho de que lo confundiese con uno de sus empleados y no hubiese reconocido su voz, sí que le había molestado un poco, algo que claramente no iba a mostrar.

—Que agradable respuesta a mi elogio, ¿no crees? —dijo con cierto tono burlesco al ver como la cara de Ichigo se contraía de la vergüenza— Puedes estar tranquilo Kurosaki, no te va a pasar nada por confundirme con Grimmjow.

El menor se tensó ante la frase de su jefe, pero después de unos instantes fue calmándose, hasta que al final pudo relajarse en su asiento y soltar un leve suspiró que por suerte el castaño no escuchó.

—Lo lamento Aizen-san, llevo demasiadas horas aquí con el est… con Grimmjow y tampoco he encontrado nada que pueda ayudarnos a parte de la grabación y tampoco es como si nos ayudase demasiado —susurró lo último para si mismo para entonces tomar unos cuantos mechones de su cabello y gruñir levemente molesto. Después de erguirse en su sitio, pensando que el hombre ya no estaba se giró y volvió a mirar las pistas, debía haber algo, aunque solo fuese una cosa.

Pero entonces, su cuerpo se quedó estático momentáneamente al sentir y ver la mano del castaño ponerse al lado de su brazo, por igual se tensó al sentir el cuerpo y el rostro de este tan cerca de él, sentía su aliento mentolado acariciar superficialmente su mejilla… espera, no comprendía, ¿por qué aquel hombre le ponía tan nervioso? ¿Por qué se paralizaba tanto a su lado? ¿Sería por esa poderosa e imponente aura que tenía a su alrededor? La verdad, prefería no saberlo.

—Jmm, creo que conozco a _la solución_ para tu problema Kurosaki —dijo y pronto el menor se giró para mirarle sorprendido, para entonces ponerse completamente rojo, ¿¡por qué demonios su jefe estaba tan excesivamente pegado a él?!

Sousuke por igual giró su rostro para quedar cara a cara con el de cabello naranja, la separación entre ambos rostros era ínfima, y el silencio y la tensión reinaron por unos instas, hasta que el castaño soltó una leve y ronca carcajada que le hizo arquear una de sus cejas al veinteañero para apartarse y erguirse sin decir nada.

—E-Entonces… —comenzó después de estar unos segundos callado en el que el más alto se quedaba mirándole— ¿Cuál es esa solución que dice conocer?

El hombre en cambio no respondió simplemente se acercó al menor y este de manera automática cerró sus ojos, pero al no sentir nada abrió lentamente sus párpados y vio frente a él el duro pecho de su jefe, para entonces ver como se alejaba, alzó su vista y vio a Sousuke con un lápiz y papel en mano. Para entonces este arrancar una parte de la hoja y dársela a Ichigo, quien la miró curiosa.

—Ya que eres nuevo y novato, además de que tu compañero por lo que veo a no ser que sea mofarse de ti no te ayuda en lo más mínimo, te daré un poco de mi ayuda —el de ojos ocre miró el pequeño trozo de papel en las manos del castaño y pronto extendió su mano para tomarlo— Pero a la próxima pon más empeño en tu trabajo y no te quedes estancado.

Un tic apareció en una de las fruncidas cejas de Ichigo— **"¿Qué demonios he estado intentando hacer idiota?"** —en su mente poco le importaba insultarle, no podía escucharle… ¿verdad?

—Bien, me despido Kurosaki. Me gusta ver que hay empleados... _como tú_ —dijo afilando levemente su mirada haciendo que al chico le recorriese un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal. El castaño asintió levemente a modo de despedida y pronto se giró para marcharse, dejando solo al menor, del cual, su cara era un completo poema de confusión.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? No, no, no, no lo pienses… **"El jefe no podía estar coqueteando contigo. Simplemente era una burda broma suya, nada más…"** Pero realmente ese hombre es incomprensible… —susurró quedamente pues no comprendía nada a la gente de aquella oficina, aunque prefería no hacerlo. El joven suspiró cansado y después volvió a mirar la pequeña nota que le había entregado Sousuke. Con cuidado la abrió y miró completamente sorprendido esta— _Kisuke Urahara_ —¿eso era una pista?

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Era increíble, perfecto, un encantador placer. El poder ver la cara del estúpido gato cabreado, confundido porque yo tuviese la dirección y el nombre de al parecer uno de los mejores informantes de la ciudad.

Su expresión lo decía todo, no se creía en lo más mínimo que yo tuviese ese tipo de conocimiento a mi alcance. Cada dos por tres se encontraba bufando y con sus cejas tan justas que parecía que en algún momento se unirían en una sola. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, podía apreciar como rechinaba sus dientes mientras conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera, pero por el tic en su ceja derecha, sabía que me miraba de reojo.

—" **Así me gusta, y ahora… echemos un poco más de leña al fuego~"** Oh vamos gatito, no puedes estar enfadado con tu queridísimo compañero, esto nos beneficiará a ambos —dije dándole un sutil puñetazo en el hombro, haciendo que me tirase un mordisco y yo apartase la mano con rapidez para mirarle burlonamente. Él iba a darme un buen puñetazo que ya se me hacía conocido, pues no era la primera vez que nos dábamos de hostias ambos, pero antes de hacerlo, tuvo que tomar el control del volante, pues por poco nos estrellamos con nuestro coche— Ten más cuidado patoso, a ver si vamos a morir por tu incompetencia y poco aguante para las burlas.

Simplemente aquel estaba siendo uno de los mejores días que llevaba en mucho tiempo desde que había llegado a las oficinas de Las Noches.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Era imposible, inverosímil, una soberana estupidez. ¿¡Cómo este jodido crío había podido conseguir el nombre y la dirección de uno de los mejores informantes de toda la maldita ciudad?!

No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando, simplemente no quería creer que este maldito novato había conseguido semejante privilegio, ¡ni de coña iba a superarme estando solo unas pocas semanas en mi reino!

—Y dime, queridísimo compañero, ¿cómo has conseguido la dirección de ese dependiente? **"¡Es un novato!, ¡no tengo idea de cómo ha conseguido semejante información que ni yo tengo!"** —dije mirándole de reojo intentando permanecer impasible ante la exasperante situación en la que me encontraba en aquel momento. Se giró a mirarme y yo apreté con fuerza mi mandíbula al ver como me miraba con aquella burlona mirada, creyéndose mejor que yo con esa ladina sonrisa en su rostro. Joder… que ganas tenía de romperle la maldita cara— Deja de poner esa estúpida expresión o voy a quitártela _fresita_ —al momento de decirle aquel mote su ceño se frunció consiguiendo que yo sonriera abiertamente por ello y mucho más al escuchar como gruñía— Oh vamos querido, ¿en serio te molesta que te ponga ese adorable mote?

—Creo que sabes perfectamente la respuesta estúpido gato —gruñó con frustración mientras rodaba sus ojos, apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano y se quedó mirando a través de la ventanilla. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea, él me había estado jodiendo toda la mañana con que había conseguido una pista muy importante, bien, ahora me tocaba a mí.

—Jmm… claro que sé la respuesta. Pero me encanta oír tu encantadora voz, como aquella noche en la que jadeabas mientras te abrazaba con fuerza, como tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas ante mi beso y ese brillo que tenías mientras…

—¿¡Por qué coño no te callas?! Además, no sucedió como lo estás narrando —dijo mirándome fijamente con su ceño fruncido y las mejillas ardiendo en un vibrante carmesí— ¡Me sorprendiste y aún encima metiste tu puñetera lengua! Tus truquitos de dandi no funcionarán dos veces conmigo, ¿quién demonios te has creído que eres? —su mirada ocre todavía fija en la mía, con un brillo intenso y superior que yo quería ahogar. Detestaba que me mirase así, joder, y tanto que lo detestaba.

Cuando vi que nos acercábamos a un semáforo y este se ponía en rojo sonreí más abiertamente. Detuve el cocho a la espera de que se pusiese verde, me giré en la dirección del crío y lo tomé de la muñeca para volver a acercarlo a mi haciendo que su cuerpo se tensase, yo sonreí socarronamente y pronto llevé con lentitud mi mano hasta su nuca, acariciando y estremeciendo la piel ajena en cuestión de segundos y al momento de hacer aquello sus mejillas se enrojecieron a más no poder. Su mirada ocre se quedó fija en la mía, por un momento quedé en shock bajo esos penetrantes e intensos ojos, pero en una mirada furtiva observé como el semáforo había cambiado y devolví mi vista hacia él para entonces separarme y volver a sentarme bien en mi sitio para arrancar el coche y continuar nuestro camino.

Miré de reojo al menor y observé como este parpadeaba sorprendido y después volviendo a fruncir su ceño en mi dirección, antes de que hablase solté una queda carcajada y le miré de perfil— Entonces mis truquitos de dandi no sirven contigo, ¿verdad~? —le ronroneé burlón y él desvió su mirada, supuse que avergonzado y yo comencé a reír cuando dijo 'cállate' consiguiendo que yo volviese a reír con fuerza por su aniñado comportamiento, realmente burlarse de esa manera con el crío era sumamente divertido~

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Era en serio, cada maldito día odiaba con más fuerza a ese estúpido gato. Con cada mínima cosa que hacía parecía al coqueteo, me ponía completamente nervioso pensando que iba a hacerme algo como lo hizo aquella noche. Pero claro, eso solamente lo hacía para ponerme de los putos nervios y volverme loco.

—Sigue la maldita pista y deja de hacer estupideces —gruñí molesto y al escuchar otra carcajada de su parte un tic apareció en mi ceja— **"Por favor que lleguemos rápido a por el informante no soporto a este tío por más tiempo"** —Pensé cabreado, aunque sabía que no era totalmente por eso por lo que estaba cabreado, sino porque, aunque quisiera negarlo, el estúpido gato sabía coquetear demasiado bien. Y me reprendía a mí mismo al caer en sus malditas redes, por maldita segunda vez. Realmente estaba deseando llegar de una maldita vez para poder acabar este día. Y de alguna forma, ya buscaría la manera para poder vengarme de él. Por el momento, con tener unas pocas pistas sobre el caso sería suficiente… porque coqueteos ya habían sido demasiados.

* * *

 ** _P. Capítulo: VII. El alocado dependiente_**


	8. VII El alocado dependiente

_**Cambio de escena:**_ _ **—**_

 **Cambio de narrador: ++++++++++**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

Llevaban ya un buen rato pasando por las extensas carreteras de aquella gran e iluminad ciudad, la pantera se estaba exasperando ya, pero el menor continuaba medianamente tranquilo, debido a que la calle donde aquel dependiente se encontraba parecía encontrarse en la zona más apartada de aquella metrópoli.

Lo cierto era que el menor era nuevo en aquella ciudad, sobre todo para tener la capacidad de conocer todos y cada uno de los callejones donde los mejores informantes podrían encontrarse. Por suerte, aunque no tanta quizás, había podido sacarle información a la venenosa lengua de Gin Ichimaru, uno de sus superiores que al parecer le encantaba sacarle de quicio con sus burdas bromas y su imborrable sonrisa. Y por igual había sacado información de Ulquiorra Schiffer, aunque aquel hombre podía dar ciertos escalofríos porque más que hablar con la gente miraba fijamente con aquella intensa y fría mirada y cuando hablaba con esta simplemente era para describirlos despectivamente como _basura_. Había conseguido los suficientes datos para no volverse loco al buscar a ese tal Kisuke, nombre el cual recordaba, pero no tenía idea de donde, para salir del paso y que su compañero no le tratase como un ser inútil e inferior como solía hacer.

—¿Estás seguro de que tienes alguna jodida idea de donde está ese informante? —dijo el de pelo azul con su rostro apoyado en su mano hecha puño mientras continuaba conduciendo por la carretera un tanto o bastante mosqueado al no llegar ya a su destino.

El chico solamente suspiró por aquello, observó con atención el pequeño trozo de papel que tenía en su mano y sin decir nada volvió a mirar a través de la ventanilla consiguiendo que la pantera se molestase por aquello. —Oi, responde cuando tus mayores te hablan imbécil, —gruñó molesto el mayor— seguro que no tienes ni puta idea de donde está y solamente estamos dando vueltas como idiotas.

—Para tu información estúpido gato, no, no estamos dando vueltas como subnormales, simplemente que este puto callejón don de esta el informante está más escondido de lo que yo creía —dijo el menor con su característico ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, que no tienes ni puta idea de donde está.

—¡No! ¡Cierra la puta boca de una vez! ¡Dios, haces que me desespere de maneras que no te puedes llegar a imaginar! —bufó asqueado por su compañero— El paradero de ese dependiente lo he conseguido de fuentes de confianza **"Más o menos…"** —pensó suspirando una vez más por aquello.

—¿Fuentes de confianza, un novato como tú tiene eso? —dijo el hombre al momento de girar por una esquina cuando el de cabellos naranjas le dijo, mientras le dio una mirada de reojo al escuchar lo que el chico había dicho.

—Si tienes algún problema te jodes _ **compañero**_ —arrastró la última palabra con cierta molestia en dirección al mayor quien gruñó junto a él y sin más en silencio se dirigieron al lugar o la calle donde se suponía que estaría ese dependiente.

* * *

Sinceramente, pensé que nunca seríamos capaces de encontrar la maldita localización de ese informante, parecía que se escondía en el lugar más recóndito de todo Tokio y cuando la vi arqueé una ceja.

— _Urahara Shōten_ —susurré para mí mismo, fruncí levemente el ceño ante aquello y tomé mi mentón pensativo— **"Esta tienda…"** —pensé meditabundo durante unos instantes, hasta que un golpe en mi cabeza me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que una vena se saltase en mi frente y girase a mirar a mi compañero, que competía conmigo en lo referente a ceños fruncidos pero que ahora al haberme golpeado permanecía con una burlona y gran sonrisa que me sacaba de quicio, aún más si es que era posible. —¿¡A caso eres imbécil?! ¿¡Qué demonios haces golpeándome?! —gruñí fúrico, asesinando al estúpido gato con la mirada.

—Estabas con una cara tan mema que no he podido evitar golpearte para que la quitases —dijo todavía manteniendo aquella estúpida sonrisa que hacía que la vena de mi frente se saltase más. —Cómo sigas así te va a saltar la vena idiota…

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? —bufé realmente molesto por las acciones de mi estúpido compañero para una vez más suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Le hice un gesto con mi mano para que me siguiese y lentamente nos adentramos en aquella tienda de seguramente ultramarinos que parecía estar abierta pues no daba indicio alguno de lo contrario.

El silencio y la tranquilidad inundaban cuanto más nos adentrábamos en el local. Demasiado tranquilo incluso para mí. Algo no terminaba de cuadrarme.

—Quizás te has equivocado de dirección… como has estado haciendo todo el maldito tiempo. —gruñó el estúpido gato tras de mí y cuando me giré para gritarle en toda la cara, este me miró con una sonrisa burlona como llevaba a lo largo de ese día.

Y justo cuando iba a asestarle el primer golpe observé como había afilado su mirada, tomó mi muñeca y me tiró hacia él haciendo que un tenue sonrojo se formase en mis mejillas. Pero al notar como él no me miraba a mí, sino hacia atrás, justo frente a sus narices. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y pronto me tensé de pies a cabeza para girarme por igual y ponerme junto a mi compañero en posición de defensa.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba un gigante de al menos dos metros, que mínimo nos sacaba una cabeza. De piel morena, musculoso y de apariencia muy intimidante. Tenía unas gafas de cristales rectangulares de pasta negra, que no nos permitía saber de qué color eran sus ojos. Su cabello era negro, recogido en dos trenzas hacia atrás, junto a unas cejas gruesas y un gran bigote. Habría dicho que era un yakuza de no ser por la ropa que llevaba decía lo contrario, al igual que el delantal con el emblema del lugar.

—Bienvenidos a la Urahara Shōten, ¿qué es lo que desean caballeros? —preguntó con una profunda e intensa voz que nos hizo enderezarnos en nuestro lugar por algún motivo.

Negué con la cabeza ante aquello y sonreí levemente para intentar comenzar a hablar, pero antes de hacer nada, Grimmjow ya había puesto la mano en mi pecho y me había empujado hacia atrás. ¿¡Qué demonios se creía este idiota?!

—Estamos buscando a tu jefe, ¿dónde está? —dijo con un tono intimidante, creyendo que si lo usaba con ese gigante conseguiría algo.

—Disculpe, él se encuentra indispuesto en estos momentos. Él único que puede atenderle soy yo —habló tranquilamente mientras ambos nos quedamos extrañados al escuchar como algo se había roto dentro y después el chillido de una niña pequeña— Un momento… —entonces, desapareció de la vista de los dos y al momento pusimos una mueca confusa al escuchar un ruido sordo más potente venir de dentro, seguido de un grito de dolor. Y sin más el grandullón salió espolsándose las manos, recibiendo una mirada afilada de los compañeros— Lo lamento, tengo dos niños y uno de ellos no para de meterse con la otra. Y a veces se le debe dar un escarmiento.

—Ya… —susurré y negué con la cabeza no debía hacerme ideas preconcebidas— Em, estamos buscando al _sombrerero loco_. Necesitamos cierta información —dije y pronto el de bigote se quedó en silencio y pronto nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiésemos y sin más se adentró en la tienda. Yo miré de reojo al estúpido gato y sonreí ladinamente por aquello. Con tranquilidad y sacándole el dedo de en medio me fui tras el de tez morena que, sin poder evitarlo, realmente, se me hacía familiar.

* * *

Los dos compañeros caminaron detrás del de gafas moviéndose entre el inmueble y las numerosas cajas que contendrían lo que sería objetos de una tienda de ultramarinos y demás. Pero cuanto más se iban adentrando más cajas parecía haber, y pronto vieron como el grandullón pasó entre un fino hueco que había entre las cajas, haciendo que mirasen curiosos y completamente extrañados aquella acción. ¿¡Cómo coño podía caber semejante tío de seguramente más de cien kilos de puro músculo y de dos metros de alto entre esa diminuta fisura?!

—" **No pienso decir nada respecto a eso"** —pensaron al mismo tiempo los policías suspirando para que, con más dificultad que el mayor de los tres se metiesen por la pequeña obertura que había entre las enormes pilas de cajas.

Unos instantes después, observaron como el hombre llegaba a una puerta, que parecía estar blindada y escucharon el pitido de algo, seguramente estaría introduciendo los códigos, pero como era tan estúpidamente inmenso no eran capaces de ver qué era lo que hacía.

Fue entonces, tan solo unos segundos después en los que se escuchó una voz masculina y robotizada "Acceso permitido" y entonces se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y el como el más alto había tomado la manecilla y con un movimiento de muñeca la había abierto para tirar de la misma y que se observase un largo pasillo de paredes blancas.

—Esto parece una película de narcos… —dijo Grimmjow con una mueca en su rostro para ser quitada de un codazo al estómago, al igual que su aire.

El de cabello naranja sonrió nervioso en dirección al de gafas y el hombre solo los miró fijamente.

—Al fondo del pasillo os encontraréis con quien os llevará con el sombrerero —dijo dejándoles espacio para que pasasen y los hombres se miraron entre si para suspirar y adentrarse en aquel pasillo en el que no cabían los dos a la vez, siendo que el más bajo iba delante del de cabello azul, para entonces ambos escuchar el como la puerta se cerraba tras ellos y entonces el menor sintió como el más alto le daba un fuerte zape en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios haces?! —le preguntó un muy irritado Ichigo a su compañero girándose a mirarse para entonces sentir como lo tomaban del cuello y lo estampaban contra una pared, haciendo que ambos cuerpos estuviesen demasiado cerca por el poco espacio en el pasillo— ¡Tú! ¡Bestia! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

—Mira niñato, ya te lo dije. No se te ocurra pensar que porque Aizen nos haya puesto como compañeros eres mejor que yo pequeña mierdecilla. Una falta de esas otra vez y te juro que no respondo —gruñó rozando su nariz con la ajena mientras hacía mayor presión con su cuerpo.

El de cabello naranjo en aquel momento afiló su mirada y le metió tremendo rodillazo en los huevos que hizo que por un momento la pantera no tuviese expresión alguna. Para entonces gruñir guturalmente, siendo que tomó la camisa del veinteañero para alzarlo en el suelo.

—¿Qué vas a empezar una pelea aquí? Vamos, atrévete

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes para entonces, con un gruñido separarse y el menor arreglarse la ropa. El mayor volvió a gruñir poniendo una mano en su entrepierna y bufó adolorido para sin más seguir al chico que continuaba caminando delante de él. Siendo que después de unos instantes de silencio el de cabello azul bajó su mirada por el cuerpo del joven deteniéndose en un punto en concreto y sonriendo ladinamente por ello.

—" **Todo sea dicho, esta fresa tiene muy buen culo~"** —pensó burlón y en un momento concreto iba a darle tremenda nalgada para ver como reaccionaba, pero entonces ambos escucharon el sonido de una puerta abriéndose frente a ellos y observando que frente a ellos no había nadie— Pues como no nos atienda una persona invisible…

Gruñó levemente caminando en dirección a lo que ahora era completa oscuridad para ambos tensarse al sentir como nada más pasar al otro lado la puerta se cerrase y las luces se encendiesen para los dos pegar un grito al momento de ver frente a ellos a una pequeña chica de quizás… unos dieciséis años. Su cabello era negro y su expresión más bien parecía monótona y entristecida, por lo que ambos agentes se miraron entre si sin saber bien que decir ante aquello, pues parecía la perfecta película de terror.

La chica señaló detrás suya, siendo que había otra puerta detrás de ella. No había dicho palabra alguna, realmente después de decir aquello solamente se apartó y ambos se extrañaron por aquello… y se tensaron a más no poder al ver que la niña ya no estaba.

—Joder —gruñó el de cabello azul para negar con la cabeza y ponerse frente al de pelo naranja quien arqueó una de sus cejas y negó con la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Pues el lugar parecía estar acolchado y parecía a prueba de sonido. —Este lugar es extraño de cojones.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —dijo extrañado y al ver algunas marcas de sangre en el suelo se tensó y se acercó hasta chocar espaldas con su compañero. —¿A caso es una sala de tortura?

—Es en serio Kurosaki. ¿En qué mierda nos has metido? —gruñó la pantera afilando su mirada, para tomar la muñeca del menor y ponerlo a su lado. —Si morimos te juro que nos hago revivir para pegarte la puta paliza de tu vida.

Sentenció el hombre mirando de reojo al más bajo quien rodó sus ojos y asintió para dirigirse a la puerta para tomar la manecilla y ver que esta no se abría.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó abriendo sus ojos totalmente sorprendido.

—Anda apártate idiota, no sabes abrir una simple puerta —dijo rodando sus ojos para tomar la manecilla y girarla para abrir la puerta, pero esta no lo hizo. —Cómo esto sea una puta broma juro que voy a reventarle la cara a alguien.

Fue en aquel momento que ambos comenzaron a observar a su alrededor, pero no había nada, el de ojos ocre dio varios golpes a la puerta, era de titanio, por lo que poco podrían hacer, aunque se lanzasen los dos sobre esta, ni de coña la tirarían. Y entonces, el de cabello azul sonrió.

—Súbete a mis hombros Kurosaki —dijo y el de cabellera naranja le miró enarcando una ceja siendo que el mayor rodó sus ojos y le señaló el conducto de ventilación que por suerte, sería lo suficientemente grande para que ambos cupiesen en él— Vamos.

El menor gruñendo levemente asintió y cuando la pantera se agachó se subió con cuidado sobre sus hombros y al momento de levantarse negó.

—Los tornillos están soldados no podemos hacer mucho —y fue entonces cuando sintió como perdía el equilibrio y era porque su puñetero compañero le había soltado las piernas y él había caído de espaldas. Agradecía que el lugar estuviese acolchado— ¿¡A caso eres imbécil?! ¿¡Para qué coño me sueltas?!

—Porque me da la gana —sentenció con tranquilidad y fue entonces que comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta y al momento de cansarse gruñó y sacó su pistola y disparó a la cerradura para así darle una patada a la puerta.

—Podría haber sido un metal anti-balas y habernos matado —dijo el de cabello anaranjado y el más alto sonrió altivo.

—Pero no ha sido así, ¿verdad? —dijo caminando a la entrada para entonces sentir una cuchilla en su garganta y un palo de béisbol atentando contra su nuca— ¿Y ahora qué? —gruñó molesto e Ichigo se levantó para acercarse lentamente y observar lo que sucedía para sacar su pistola.

—Alejen las armas en este instante, preferiría que no hubiese ningún muerto, y menos si es mi compañero

—Esa voz… —susurró una persona en las sombras para entonces las luces volver a encenderse y que el menor y el hombre del cuchillo abriesen sus ojos ciertamente sorprendidos. —¿Ichigo-kun? Vaya, pues si que has crecido —dijo con una agradable sonrisa el rubio quien apartó lentamente la cuchilla del cuello de la pantera para hacer un gesto y que el más bajo de todos apartase el bate de béisbol por igual. —Ni Tessai te ha reconocido y ya es decir.

—¿Urahara-san? —dijo abriendo sus ojos sorprendido y su compañero no podía estar más confundido. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? —Un momento, ¿tú eres el informante?

—¿Qué cuando te dieron mi nombre no te acordaste de mí? —habló con aquel deje burlón que gran parte de su vida le había caracterizado.

—Llevo sin saber de ti más de cinco años, literalmente pensé que habías muerto, no me culpes por ello —dijo cruzándose de hombros y rodando sus ojos.

—Vale, un encuentro reconfortante y emotivo. Pero quieres explicarme, ¿¡qué coño está pasando aquí?!

—Veo que al final si que cumpliste tu sueño de ser policía —dijo continuando la conversación que tenía con el veinteañero sin tomarle importancia al mal humor que se traía la pantera.

—Si, realmente pude conseguirlo, no fue tan difícil como creí. Aunque fue gracias a tus enseñanzas que pude entrar con más facilidad al cuerpo de policía.

—¡Oh, calla, vas a hacer que me sonroje! —dijo moviendo su abanico "avergonzado" haciendo que una pequeña mueca se formase en ambos compañeros y él con un gesto hiciese que el adolescente que estaba a su lado se marchase. —Está bien, ahora que sé que sois policías y que no queréis robarme no habrá necesidad de mataros.

—¿Eso de ahí es una sala de tortura o algo por el estilo?

—¿Hm? —dijo el rubio ladeando su cabeza— ¡Oh, no, claro que no! —comenzó a carcajearse él solo— Es solo para asustar a algunas personas.

—¡Dejad de una puta vez de pasar de mí! —gruñó la pantera para señalar detrás de él— ¿Y qué coño es toda esa sangre?

El mayor de los tres giró a ver con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo es sangre falsa.

—Tú y tus malas bromas de siempre —dijo rodando los ojos el de cabello naranja.

—Tú nunca tuviste ningún sentido del humor así que —dijo con una sonrisa y una vez más se giró para dirigirse a otra puerta que había más al fondo de aquella sala llena de grandes cajas que a saber que contendrían.

El de ojos ocre negó con la cabeza y cuando estuvo a punto de seguir caminando un agarre en su hombro que le hizo girarse para ver una intensa mirada azul que le hizo temblar levemente.

—Ahora respóndeme unas pocas preguntas y después seguiremos a ese chalado. ¿De qué coño os conocéis y a qué ha venido toda esa mierda?

El menor enarcó una de sus cejas y suspiró para mirar por donde se había ido el rubio y después mirar al más alto. —Solamente es _el alocado dependiente_ que vivía en mi ciudad hace unos años.

* * *

 _ **Siento la tardanza, pero prometo que lo recompensaré, porque en el próximo capítulo, algunas dudas comenzarán a ser resueltas y también la relación de estos dos pasará a un nivel un poco más 7w7.**_

 _ **P. capítulo: VIII. Respuestas y estadía en un motel.**_


	9. VIII Respuestas y estadía en un motel

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 **Cambio de narrador:** **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

El de cabello azul arqueó una de sus cejas por aquello. Esa respuesta le parecía muy escasa de información. Pero por la mirada que le echaba el de ojos ocre, le decía que era mejor quedarse callado, aunque no le tenía miedo a aquel cachorro que se presentaba frente a él, si que le daba muchísima rabia. Y de qué manera lo hacía.

Esos ojos le miraban con una determinación que le sacaba de quicio, le quería hacer empequeñecer, hacerle vulnerable. ¡Ja! ¡Una santísima mierda!

Un gruñido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta, un paso al frente, para mostrar la diferencia de altura -aun no siendo excesiva- para la intimidación que siempre le era efectiva contra todo el mundo. Pero sabía que para ese niño no lo sería, le molestaba, aun con su imponente presencia, él se atrevía a retarle, le sacaba de quicio, quería golpearle hasta dejarle inconsciente.

―¡Hey, chicos, venid! Queréis respuestas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó el hombre tras el menor, quien saltó asustado en su lugar. Tratando de golpear una y otra vez al rubio que le evadía con una facilidad sobrehumana―. Vamos, vamos Ichigo, no me seas tan arisco, que llevábamos muchos años sin vernos.

―¡Pues tampoco te echaba de menos! ¡Maldito psicótico! ―dijo él para entonces sus puños ser detenidos por las manos del mayor quien le sonrió ampliamente y le robó un pico a Ichigo.

Este ante la repentina acción se quedó quieto unos segundos, para después, sonrojarse como si no hubiese un mañana y gritar levemente cual gatito asustado para saltar y esconderse tras el más alto quien miró sorprendido su acción―. Aww, que miedoso que eres Ichigo, con lo que yo te que quiero~

Su tono burlón solo hizo que el menor se estremeciese tras la pantera, quien arqueó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

―Pero que nena que es~ ―rio roncamente haciendo que el ceño del chico se frunciese su ceño todavía con el sonrojo marcado en su rostro.

―Cierra el puto pico estúpido gato ―gruñó él frunciendo notoriamente su ceño para suspirar levemente―. Bien, vamos Urahara-san, nos tienes que decir algunas cosas.

―Todo lo que sea por mi antiguo aprendiz~ ―sentenció el hombre para hacerle un gesto y que le siguiesen. Los dos menores se miraron entre sí, siendo que las chispas saltaban entre ellos de una manera nada sana.

El primero en seguir al rubio fue el veinteañero, quien bufó cual animal furioso y se encaminó tras el dependiente. Fue ahí, cuando la mirada del gran gato fue a aquel intenso cabello naranja, bajando lentamente por ese fino, pero aun así fuerte cuello, sus hombros anchos, pero no de una manera excesiva, eran fuertes, atléticos, pero con un leve toque más frágil que los suyos, su espalda, pasando de ancha a sus estrechas caderas, y, por último, ese pomposo trasero del que se había percatado esa misma tarde. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior y gruñó. Estaba caliente. Parecía un puto adolescente calenturiento.

Pero no lo negaba, esa maldita fresa estaba muy buena, sobre todo con esa suave piel morena. Podía sacarle de quicio como el que más, pero ese cuerpo de finas pero notorias curvas podía más que su propia rabia.

―" **Quizás le de un bocado~"** ―pensó burlón riendo levemente para seguir de cerca al menor. Quien se estremeció por un momento para llevar su mirada de reojo a la pantera quien solamente miraba al frente.

―" **¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"** ―se preguntó negando con la cabeza para adentrarse más y más en el lugar. Hasta que llegaron a una puerta con sensor de reconocimiento dactilar, donde el rubio puso la mano y con un sonido de afirmación, la puerta se abrió lentamente. El hombre se quedó entre medias y les hizo un gesto para que pasasen con una ladina sonrisa.

Los compañeros se miraron entre sí. Rodaron sus ojos y pasaron dentro del lugar para abrir sus ojos sorprendidos ante el impresionante arsenal que tenía en aquel lugar.

―¿Tienes licencia para todo este tipo de armas? ―dijo el de cabello azul con su notorio ceño fruncido que no cambiaba casi nunca.

―¿Quién dice que yo las utilizo?~ ―dijo con cierto retintín. Haciendo que ambos se estremeciesen por aquello. A saber a quienes vendía aquellas armas. Realmente llegaba a ser escalofriante.

Sin decir mucho más, los tres se adentraron en el lugar, viendo cientos y cientos columnas con armas de distinto calibre y tamaño. Dejando con la boca abierta a los policías que cuanto más caminaban más se sorprendía de la calidad del armamento. "Su puta madre" era el pensamiento que más rondaba por sus cabezas.

Dejando eso de lado, habían notado como también por aquel lugar las voces de unos adolescentes rondaban el lugar, llamando de sobremanera su atención. Pero claro, Ichigo ya sabía de quien se trataba y con un gesto le dijo a Grimmjow que ya le diría de quienes se trataban. Pronto se detuvieron de manera abrupta, el menor dándose de lleno con la espalda del rubio haciéndole caer hacia atrás y que el de cabello azul le cogiese para no caer.

―Mira por dónde vas Kurosaki ―dijo con una burlona sonrisa levantando con una mano al chico, quien tuvo un tic en una de sus cejas. Pero antes de poder hablar, la pantera le empujó tirándole dentro de una habitación, donde ya parecía más una sala de estar.

―Bien, aquí podremos hablar sin preocupaciones. Está insonorizada~ ―dijo yendo en dirección a la cocina para preparar el té para los invitados y gritar― ¡Acomodaos niños!

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, sin dudarlo en ningún momento. Se sentaron, se miraron entre sí. Y la pantera sonrió burlonamente.

―No sabía que realmente tirabas por ese lado fresita~ ―le dijo burlón el hombre.

Las cejas del de cabello naranja se enarcaron con notoriedad, ¿qué estaba diciendo ahora ese estúpido gato? Por un momento se quedó pensando en a que podría referirse, para así, recordar el pico que el dependiente le había dado como muchas otras veces le había hecho y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse para mirarle molesto.

―¡NO! ¡No tiro para ese lado!

―Oye, oye. No te preocupes, se nota que tú y ese sugar daddy ya habéis tenido roce antes~

―¡Qué no coño!

―¿No? Ahora noto porque estabas tan receptivo en aquel beso~ ―dijo picando más todavía al menor quien ya estaba por lanzarse a su yugular, si no fuese porque ahora el rubio les había interrumpido golpeando a ambos con su abanico para sentarse arreglando su sombrero para comenzar a abanicarse.

―Bien, entonces comencemos con la ronda de preguntas y así podréis seguir con vuestra investigación caballeros.

Los hombres suspiraron y asintieron, dejarían esa riña para más tarde. Ahora debían centrarse en la investigación y pronto cerrar el puto caso que tanto costaba.

―Empecemos por lo más básico. Estamos buscando a una banda. Pero no una cualquiera. Es la banda _Xcution_. Por el momento hemos intentado encontrar a su líder. O identificarlo de alguna manera, pero parece imposible. Hemos encontrado camellos que sus compradores los llaman _Fullbringers_ ―sentenció el menor mirando al rubio quien tomó con tranquilidad un sorbo de su bebida y después asintió.

―Bien, eso es fácil. Pero a cambio de mi información, quiero algo a cambio.

―Él se ofrece voluntario para tus pruebas de drogas ―dijo Ichigo señalando a su compañero que le miró con una ceja arqueada al menor para después negar.

―Ni de puta coña. A mi no me metas en esas mierdas. Ya salí de ellas, no entro de nuevo.

―¿Qué, espera un momento, salir? ―dijo y pronto el rubio le dio otro zape haciendo que el chico mostrase sus colmillos realmente molesto.

―No, no Ichigo. Quiero que vengas más a menudo de visita. Quiero ver como de avanzado va mi antiguo aprendiz~ ―rio burlón el hombre para él de cabello naranjo rodar sus ojos y asentir―. Bien, ahora que ha quedado claro. A la persona que estáis buscando es a Kūgo Ginjō ―dijo y ambos menores abrieron sus ojos sin creerle, siendo que a la par fruncieron sus ceños.

―Eso es imposible ―sentenció con un gruñido el de cabello naranja― Kūgo Ginjō antes estaba en la Sociedad de almas, pero murió en un tiroteo de atraco a mano armada. Joder, ¡incluso vi su puto cuerpo con mis ojos!

―Incluso ese nombre llegó a Las Noches. Ese tipo lo catalogaron de muerto.

―Unos cuantos sobornos hacen magia en nuestro trabajo chicos. La última vez que vi a Kūgo. Estaba dándole la paliza a uno de los vendedores por irse de la lengua y creo que le cortaron una mano como castigo y le cortaron desde la sien a la mandíbula~. Os puedo dar el nombre y una dirección para que vayáis a ver a ese tipo, aunque es uno bastante peligroso también~

―Bueno, no es algo a lo que no estemos acostumbrados en realidad. Así que… ―dijo el de cabello azul restándole importancia a los comentarios del vendedor.

―Bien, el nombre de ese tipo es _Moe Shishigawara_. Uno de los miembros que se ganó la paliza por poco inteligente, pero no por ello os dejéis llevar. Realmente podríais salir heridos~ ―sentenció burlón y los hombres se miraron entre ellos para afilar su mirada.

Aunque la información que ahora les estaba ofreciendo era realmente buena. Por no decir una pista imprescindible, les faltaban algunas piezas del puzle, pues no comprendían las numerosas muertes que se estaban llevando a cabo por esa banda.

Pero en el momento que vieron la mirada del rubio, supieron que no les diría mucho más. Después de todo, en una situación así, a la mínima podías salir perjudicado de la peor manera. E Ichigo sabía la forma en la que podían hacer daño a su antiguo maestro y prefería que no fuese de esa manera… pues sabía cuanto llegaba a doler perder a alguien querido.

―De acuerdo. Por el momento, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Urahara-san ―dijo con una tenue sonrisa el de ojos ocre, levantándose y al ver que su compañero no se levantaba, meterle tremenda patada para que se moviese―. Por cierto, Urahara-san, ¿qué tal esta Yoruichi-san?

―Oh, ella ahora está muy feliz con Soi-Fong, creo que estaban en las Bahamas, disfrutando de unas vacaciones en pareja. Si supieras como se puso esa mujer cuando la minina aceptó ser su pareja. Me dio miedo hasta a mí.

―B-Bueno, eso ya es decir. Salude de mi parte a los chicos y dígales que lo lamento por no haberles reconocido, son muchos años sin veros ―dijo y antes de poder terminar la frase, sintió como comenzaron a tirar de su camisa para sacarlo de allí cuanto más rápido mejor―. Oye. ¡Suéltame!

―Cierra el pico, hay que informar a Aizen

―¡Pero no nos ha dado la direcc…? ―susurró y miró su puño para abrirlo mientras era arrastrado por su compañero, siendo que en había un papel en el mismo. Y en este ponía la dirección y el nombre de su siguiente objetivo―. **"Prefiero no saber cómo ha hecho eso"**

Pensó él para bufar y librarse del agarre de su compañero para así, salir por donde habían venido. Siendo que antes de marcharse, el chico se despidió de Tessai, el cual después de observarle mejor, abrió sus ojos sorprendido tras sus gafas. Y antes de que el menor pudiese escapar fue atrapado por los fuertes brazos del de bigote, quien lo estrechó con tal fuerza que por un momento sintió como se desmayaba.

Si no fuera por su compañero, que le había librado del abrazo de oso del gigante y lo había arrastrado fuera del local, ahora se encontraría seguramente como una masa gelatinosa tirada en el suelo de la tienda de "ultramarinos".

* * *

—

Después de un rato dirigiéndose al coche, los dos policías se sentaron en su asiento correspondiente para la pantera gruñir. Tomó su teléfono, el cual estaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Comenzó a buscar el número del coyote de la oficina y lo llamó para esperar a que diese el tono.

Uno, dos, tres tonos después, contestase.

―Starrk ―sentenció con aquella profunda voz, mientras le hacía un gesto a su compañero para que le pasase la nota que le había dado el dependiente. Y entonces el menor le quitó el teléfono y puso un pie en el pecho de la pantera para apartarlo―. Tú, ¡niñato!

―Hola Starrk. Soy Kurosaki con el teléfono de Grimmjow. Escucha tenemos una pista ya, mueve al equipo de investigación y busca en la base de datos el nombre de Moe Shishigawara. Es un sospechoso y por lo que hemos descubierto, seguramente todavía pertenezca a la banda. Y también, creemos que el jefe de la banda es Kūgo Ginjō ―al otro lado del teléfono un silencio se estableció, y tras unos segundos, en donde la pantera y la fresa luchaban por quedarse el teléfono. El coyote respondió.

― _Eso es imposible. Ese hombre lleva ya cinco años muerto. Los forenses dijeron que…_

―Q-Quizás fueron sobornados ―dijo con cierta dificultad y el castaño arqueó una de sus cejas al escuchar un fuerte golpe― ¡Estate quieto coño! ―gruñó el menor, siendo que por igual se escuchó otro rugido, y el hombre al otro lado suponía de quien se trataba―. D-De todas formas, hay que reabrir el caso. Quizás hayamos encontrado una pista que nos lleve directo a la raíz del problema, a-así que te lo encargo. ¡COÑO GRIMMJOW ESTÁTE QUIETO!

― _Vale, vale. Veré que puedo hacer, por el momento, donde se encuentra Moe. Tenéis la suerte de que podéis vigilarlo desde el motel que está frente a su casa. No es un barrio muy agradable, así que llevad el arma y hacer guardia uno cada vez._

―Vale, está bien, entonces nos quedaremos en un, un momento, ¿¡cómo que un motel de mala muerte?!

― _No te preocupes, Grimmjow no te dará por culo… creo_ ―dijo al otro lado y el menor en ese momento se puso rojo como un tomate, totalmente avergonzado ante lo que había dicho el hombre―. _Por cierto, el jefe quiere que le llames pronto para que le informes._

―Em, ¿no le puedes dar el informe tú?

― _Quiere escucharlo de ti. No puedo hacer mucho ahí._

―No será porque eres uno de los más vagos de la puta comisaría.

― _Es posible…_ ―dijo con tranquilidad, y restándole importancia.

―¡Si serás! ―gruñó el menor queriendo reventarle la cara al hombre.

― _Saluda a Grimmjow de mi parte. Adiós Kurosaki_ ―dijo y pronto colgaron dejando al menor con la palabra en la boca, sin posibilidad de contestar ni desahogarse a gusto.

El de cabello naranja gruñó realmente molesto por aquello y le devolvió el maldito teléfono a la pantera quien le tomó de la muñeca y le obligó a acercarse a él para el menor afilar su mirada molesto. Los dos comenzaron a batallar allí como niños pequeños, consiguiendo que el coche se moviese de lado a lado violentamente. En cambio, por un movimiento del de cabello azul, el respaldo del asiento del copiloto se había echado hacia atrás al tocar la palanca y ahora, la mitad del torso del mayor se encontraba sobre el veinteañero, quien miraba fijamente a los ojos a su compañero.

Sus labios ahora habían quedado a escasos milímetros de distancia, pues si no fuese por el antebrazo de Grimmjow -que había quedado sobre la cabeza de Ichigo- en aquel momento, sus labios se habrían chocado.

Y por contrario que pudiese parecerle a ninguno de los dos, la situación, se había tornado entre incómoda, y al mismo tiempo excitante.

Sus respiraciones, durante unos instantes irregulares, habían comenzado a hacerse acompasadas, no se habían separado ni habían hecho ademán de hacerlo. Sus alientos, paulatinamente habían comenzado a entremezclarse, el aroma a menta y el suave toque de los cigarrillos de la pantera se había vuelto ciertamente adictivo.

Las miradas no dejaban tregua alguna, no decían nada, pero al mismo tiempo parecían decirlo todo.

Ichigo se sentía extraño, demasiado en realidad. Pues ese idiota que tenía encima estaba muy pegado a él. Y aunque fuese el idiota más grande con el que le habían emparejado, no se sentía en su totalidad incómodo. ¿¡Por qué coño no se sentía incómodo?!

No lo comprendía y en cambio esa mirada fría como el hielo y profunda como el mar, había conseguido que su corazón palpitase con fuerza. Él jadeó quedamente ante la mirada del depredador sobre su persona. Y aquel hombre que más parecía un animal hambriento ante su presa. Sabía lo que sucedía, por dentro estaba sonriendo como el canalla que era. Por mucho que el chaval pudiese decir después, en aquel momento la tensión sexual que había entre ellos, era filosa y candente.

A él no le importaba una mierda que el menor no quisiese admitirlo. Él lo sabía con solo una mirada. Y joder, ¡ahora sí que tenía gran interés por probarlo!

En cambio, antes de poder si quiera hacer un movimiento y comenzar a devorar a aquel pequeño insolente, el teléfono del de cabello naranja comenzó a sonar su teléfono y ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Las pupilas del veinteañero se contrajeron ante la situación y de un empujón apartó al hombre de él para abrir la puerta y cerrar abruptamente. Viendo como la pantera había caído en su asiento y ahora se encontraba masajeando la zona de su cabeza en la que se había golpeado por el empujón del chico.

Las chispas de odio volvieron a saltar entre ellos y la primera palabra que pensaron ambos fue una, "gilipollas". El chico por su parte todavía con teléfono en mano suspiró levemente para ver el número y arquear su ceja al este ser desconocido, o al menos que no lo tenía guardado.

Su rostro se puso serio y pronto tomó la llamada. Se acercó el teléfono a su oreja y habló―. ¿Diga?

Por un momento nadie contestó. El chico se apoyó en el coche patrulla y la ventanilla a su lado fue bajada, mostrando los brazos y la cabeza de su compañero que le miró inquisitivo.

―Si es una broma es preferible que simplemente desistas, no soporto a idiotas que solo empiezan con llamadas inútiles ―dijo con el ceño notoriamente fruncido y pronto, al otro lado de la llamada, se escuchó una profunda y queda carcajada que erizó a su piel casi al instante, joder, no podía ser tan idiota. ¿¡Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?!

― _No esperaba menos de ti, Kurosaki. Pero deberías esperar un poco más antes de hablar a la ligera, ¿no crees?_ ―dijo el castaño al otro lado del teléfono, con aquella voz sería y grave, pero manteniendo una suave sonrisa en su rostro, que el menor pudo imaginarse a modo de burla por sus palabras, mientras miraba algunos informes sobre su mesa.

―S-Sí, lo lamento Aizen-san ―dijo el chico tragando espeso, suspirando para tratar de calmarse y no decir ni una sola tontería más―. ¿Entonces, qué tal está? ―en vano, porque siempre que estaba nervioso, el pobre la cagaba―. **"No puedo parecer más idiota, por dios…"**

Sousuke ante aquello, arqueó levemente sus cejas sorprendido por el trato que su subordinado había tenido con él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó suavemente y un brillo burlón tintó sus ojos chocolate.

― _Bueno, podría estar mejor si uno de mis mejores subordinados me trajese buenas noticias, así que dime, ¿me traes buenas noticias?_ ―el menor se estremeció ante las palabras de ese hombre.

No solo porque recordó el momento en su mesa, si no también por como recordaba a ese hombre de imponente presencia. Ese suave aliento a café, entremezclado con la menta y miel de caramelo que había chocado contra su oído y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, consiguiendo que el hombre, incluso a través del teléfono, notase su nerviosismo. Era divertido ver a ese joven tan atrevido, ser tan avergonzado por unas pocas palabras duras o burlonas en frente de alguien como él.

―S-Sí ―dijo el menor con voz suavemente temblorosa, y por dentro estaba que no se lo creía. ¿¡Qué coño le pasaba con este hombre?! ¡Porque era su jefe y aun no había toda la confianza necesaria!

Si no, estaba muy seguro de que no iba a callarse nada.

Por su parte la pantera observó fijamente el comportamiento que tenía el veinteañero ante su jefe. Él sabía lo que podía imponer ante los novatos, pero notando el comportamiento de Ichigo, y por igual la voz de su superior que podía escuchar quedamente. Había algo más en aquello, puesto que ni siquiera comprendía como podía tener tanta facilidad para poner a aquella fresa tan jodidamente nerviosa.

―De todas formas, ahora que ya le he contado todo esto, ¿cómo demonios has conseguido mi número de teléfono? ―dijo con un tono más serio y su compañero arqueó una de sus cejas, o no tan nerviosa para hablarle de aquella manera al castaño.

― _Bueno, no es difícil conseguir el número de tus subordinados, y más cuando te piden que dejes el número de teléfono en tu expediente, ¿no crees?_ ―dijo todavía manteniendo aquel tenue toque burlón, realmente le encantaba jugar con aquel niño.

―Sí, es verdad ―dijo poniendo una mano en su rostro para suspirar levemente―. Bueno Aizen-san, le informaré más en cuanto tengamos más información, quizás de aquí a una semana consigamos la suficiente para atrapar y erradicar la amenaza que supone la banda.

― _Está bien, esperaré el informe completo,_ _ **con ansias**_ _. Hasta pronto_ ―dijo y al momento en que el hombre se despidió e Ichigo también. La llamada se cortó. Y el veinteañero sintió sus piernas temblar y lentamente comenzó a descender por el coche, para al final acabar sentado y con su cabeza entre sus manos―. Que divertido es este niño~

―¡Dios! No puedo ser más idiota joder, ¿cómo el cabrón consigue que parezca tan idiota cerca de él? ―Gritó molesto para tirarse del peló y pronto gruñó cuando estrellaron su cabeza contra la puerta del coche, al saber quien fue. Gruñir afilando su mirada y mostrando sus dientes.

―Siempre eres idiota, no es nada nuevo. Ahora muévete, tenemos que movernos a un motel y vigilar a un sospechoso ―dijo haciéndole un gesto para volver a su asiento y encender el coche, el menor suspiró suavemente y palpando la zona donde se había golpeado, volvió a subir y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto para asentir― **"Investigaré un poco de esta relación. Algo no me cuadra"**

―" **Va a ser una larga semana de estadía en ese puto motel"** ―pensó el menor, rodando sus ojos, sin imaginarse, cuan larga iba a ser esa noche para él y su compañero.

* * *

 _ **Próximo capítulo: IX. Mezclemos la adrenalina con el placer**_

 _ **N/A: Hola de nuevo, y lamento muchísimo la tardanza. He tenido problemas estos meses y no he podido actualizar, además de que tampoco he tenido demasiada imaginación, ni inspiración para poder actualizar. PERO, a partir de ahora, trataré que cada dos semanas a ser posible, haya un capítulo. Eso si, cada vez hay más feelings, entre ambos, así que, podéis esperar que pronto sucederán cosas más ewe.**_


	10. IX Mezclemos la adrenalina con el place

_**Cambio de escena: —**_

 _ **Cambio de narrador:**_ **/**

 _Flashback_

 **Pensamiento: "..."**

Sueño: [...]

* * *

Nada parecía estar de parte del pobre veinteañero. Una vez más, habían estado dando vueltas, tratando de encontrar el dichoso lugar que les había dicho el informante. Y ahora, un animal vociferaba miles de palabras mal sonantes tratando de expresar su rabia de la única manera que conocía.

― ¿Qué coño? ¿¡A caso los lugares de aquí están todos ocultos o en el quinto coño?! ¡Me saca de quicio este puto caso y esta asquerosa ciudad! ¡Me cago en la puta! ―gruñó la pantera golpeando con fuerza el claxon, asustando a todos los que estaban alrededor, pues ahora, el coche permanecía aparcado, mientras que el menor había decidido salir para poder pedir indicaciones―. ¿Y tú que estás mirando, imbécil? ―Gruñó cual animal, iracundo y furioso con todo lo que se le acercase.

En cambio, el menor, quien continuaba tratando de hablar con la gente, no solo había bajado para sacar algo de información, no, por igual lo había hecho para no tener que estar al lado de su compañero por un instante más, estaba harto de él, no podía soportarle ni un solo instante más.

Lo peor de todo no era eso, lo peor de todo era que tenía que aguantarlo por una semana entera en un maldito espacio reducido con una mierda de cama como seguramente serían todas las habitaciones de ese infernal motel que no encontraban.

―Disculpe ―dijo acercándose a una pareja anciana, los cuales nada más verle simplemente se alejaron, él bufo, vio pasar a otra chica y cuando se acercó para tratar de hablarle esta se asustó y huyó. Así fue con otras cinco personas más. Él estaba incrédulo―. **"Sabía que era feo, pero no tanto joder"** ―, pensó suspirando y nada más girarse chocó con alguien, haciendo que casi casi ambos cayesen, si no fuese porque había sostenido a la persona con la que había chocado―. Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba, ¿estás bien?

Le preguntó a la persona que había sostenido, a la cual había apartado casi al instante para que no se sintiese incómoda. Debido a su altura, tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza, puesto que quien estaba frente a él era notoriamente más bajo.

Entonces, se sonrojó ampliamente al ver que era una bella y atractiva mujer que le miraba con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Perdón, era yo la que no miraba ―susurró quedamente la chica desviando su mirada.

―N-No, perdóname a mi yo ―dijo el hombre tartamudeando sonrojado al ver el pronunciado escote de la chica, haciendo que tragase espeso y desviase la mirada completamente avergonzado―. Pareces perdido.

―S-Si, un poco ―asintió y entonces recordó para rápidamente sacarlo y mostrarle el pequeño papel con la calle y el nombre del motel, consiguiendo la información que necesitaba, estaba a punto de irse, pero una mano delicada le detuvo abruptamente, tensándolo de sobremanera al ver que ponían su brazo entre dos cosas muy blanditas.

― ¿Tienes prisa? Es que querría recompensarte el que me hayas cogido para que no me cayese y me hayas perdonado por mi torpeza ―susurró con una queda y meliflua voz que erizó el vello corporal del chico y este comenzó a decir incoherencias una tras otra.

Pero no se daba cuenta de que ahora, con suma lentitud estaba siendo arrastrado por la fémina.

Por su parte, la malhumorada bestia del coche ya había conseguido calmarse después de haber estado más de media hora golpeando y gritando todo cuanto podía y más. Giró su rostro a la ventana para ver como le iba al de cabello naranja. Al ver que estaba siendo arrastrado por una atractiva morena se extrañó, pero conociendo lo palurdo e inocente que era su compañero no le parecía nada raro.

En cambio, se detuvo a mirar fijamente a esa despampanante mujer de curvas peligrosas y rostro angelical.

―Joder, que suerte ha tenido el mamonazo ―rio burlón al ver como la chica continuaba arrastrándole sin apenas esfuerzo. El de cabello azul comenzó a ver de arriba abajo a la mujer, pero entonces, notó lo que podría llamarse una rareza en la zona de los pantalones cortos de la chica y se aguantó la risa―. Veamos cuánto tarda en darse cuenta~.

Rio quedamente el hombre mirando a ver lo que haría el de cabello naranja. Pero pasaba el rato y el mayor no veía que el chico tuviese intención alguna de soltarse del agarre de la mujer. Por lo que él bufó para salir del coche y cerrar la puerta, comenzando a acercarse con las manos metidas en su bolsillo.

―L-Lo siento s-señorita yo t-tengo prisa ―susurró el veinteañero sonrojado tratando de librarse del agarre de la mujer de manera que no fuese demasiado brusco, pero ella no parecía querer soltarle, por nada.

―Vamos, déjame recompensarte ―dijo la morena tratando de llevárselo con cierta tranquilidad, pero con insistencia.

Al menos, así fue hasta que alguien le arrancó al menor de las manos. Una vez más tuvo que alzar su rostro para mirar a quien le había arrebatado al chico, para estremecerse al ver una mirada azulina amenazante que la hizo retroceder, el brazo de la pantera rodeaba el cuello del más bajo, pegándolo a su cuerpo, tensándolo por un momento, pero al reconocer el aroma de su compañero pudo relajarse, aunque no demasiado.

―Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―ronroneó burlón el hombre para bajar su brazo a la cadera del de cabello naranja. Metiendo el pulgar en el bolsillo del mismo, tensando a la mujer, que miró reacia la acción, gruñendo suavemente por lo bajo―. Veo que estás tratando de quitármelo, ¿eh perra?

―Espera, ¿qué? ―susurró incrédulo el menor alzando superficialmente su vista, frunciendo su ceño al mismo tiempo, volviendo a su típica expresión molesta.

―Por la cara que pone, dudo mucho que sea nada tuyo. Además, iba a llevarlo a tomar algo. Así que hazte a un lado ―gruñó mirando mal al de cabello azul, quien solo pegó más al veinteañero a su cuerpo.

―Me parece que no, ve a por otra **fresita inocente** , esta de aquí, _es totalmente mía_ ―sentenció sonriendo ladinamente, como todo el canalla que era, apoyando su cabeza en la de Ichigo -quien no podía estar más contrariado en aquel momento-.

En ese mismo momento, lo único que llegó a comprender el chico era la mierda de apodo que le había puesto el estúpido gato que era su compañero. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, se giró mirando con ferocidad al más alto y al momento de alzar su mirada, lo único que llegó a obtener, fue un beso voraz que le hizo abrir sus ojos sorprendido.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron notoriamente, trató de apartar a la pantera, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Grimmjow le tomase con fuerza de la cintura y metiese su mano en el pantalón ajeno, apretando con fuerza aquel jugoso trasero que se cargaba, haciéndole gruñir y jadear permitiéndole adentrar su lengua en la cavidad ajena, sofocando a ambos por un momento.

La mujer en ese momento chasqueó su lengua realmente molesta, iba a reaccionar, pero cuando alzó su mirada, y la suya chocó con aquella glacial que la asesinaba, consiguiendo que retrocediese un paso por ello, más cuando vio como la pupila del policía se volvía elíptica y vertical.

Un parpadeo y esas pupilas habían vuelto a la normalidad, quizás, solo había sido su imaginación, pero sabía que ahora todos sus huesos estaban completamente helados.

El miedo se había apoderado de ella, y la primera reacción que había tenido, fue salir corriendo de allí, sin mirar atrás, solo huyendo temerosa de que aquella bestia pudiese perseguirle y matarle.

En cambio, nada de eso sucedió, pero ella continuó corriendo, sin detenerse, prefería dejar de lado a ese adorable e inocente veinteañero de cabello naranja que arriesgar su cuello al enfrentarse a semejante animal que seguro y no dudaría en degollarla viva de tener la más mínima oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, alejada de esa bella morena, los compañeros continuaban con lo suyo, puesto que Grimmjow no se había detenido después de ver como había salido corriendo, volvió su mirada al rostro del menor, estuvo por separarse, pero esos párpados cerrados con fuerza, sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, su sutil aroma a vainilla y sus vanos esfuerzos por separarse avergonzado. En su interior algo pareció quebrarse.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido cuando comenzaron a tirarlo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Llevó su mirada al más alto y ambas chocaron creando electricidad entre ellos. Un quedo jadeo escapó de sus labios, el de pelo azul había mordido con fuerza su labio inferior, dándoles un segundo de respiro para volver a atacar con fiereza a esos labios que le habían dejado cegado por un momento. Su cuerpo tembló, cuando sintió como unas grandes manos bajaban marcando su cuerpo hasta tomar ambos glúteos con fuerza, lo levantó y le obligó a atrapar con sus piernas las caderas ajenas.

En ese mismo momento, todo su cuerpo se puso de un rojo intenso al sentir una dureza rozar su muslo interno, y ahí ya con fuerza frunció su ceño y con toda la fuerza que pudo separó a su compañero de él, empujándolo con fuerza para él correr, alejándose unos metros, pues el derechazo que le había metido lo había dejado medio atontado y con la coyuntura perfecta para escapar.

― ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?! ―gritó completamente descolocado y furioso, temblando con superficialidad. Nadie nunca se le había tirado de aquella manera, mejor dicho. ¡Ningún hombre lo había hecho en su puta vida!

Grimmjow en ese momento reaccionó, negó con la cabeza y bufó, acarició su mandíbula con su mano derecha y afiló su mirada hacia el menor.

―Pues salvar tu ojete de que sea petado por esa tipa ―sentenció levantándose mientras se sobaba la mejilla dolida―. **"Su puta madre como me ha atizado el cabrón"** ―gruñó al volver a negar con la cabeza, aclarando sus ideas.

― ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo imbécil? ―preguntó sin comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

―Mira, te lo explicaré para que lo comprendas porque al parecer tu idiotez no tiene límite ―dijo acercándose con una mano metida en el bolsillo, consiguiendo que Ichigo retrocediese al momento de él acercarse―. Esa tipa se ha puesto como brazo de santo al verte y quería meterte su trabuco por el agujero de tu culo. ¿Lo entiendes ya?

― E-Espera, esa chica e-era…

―Si amigo, esa belleza era un travesti que si le dejabas te habría dado duro contra el muro, lento contra el pavimento y con la cara en la almohada, toda la noche~ ―dijo riendo burlonamente al ver al menor colorarse notoriamente―. Vaya, no parece que te disguste la idea.

―E-Era demasiado guapa ella no… B-Bueno ―dijo cambiando de tema abruptamente―. ¿Y tú por qué coño me has besado?

― ¿Sinceramente? ―dijo arqueando una ceja―. Para salvar tu trasero y por igual _porque me ha dado la real gana~._

Declaró sin vergüenza alguna existente en su rostro, es más, en este, había una amplia y malévola sonrisa que mostraba como se divertía con ese hecho. El menor solo pudo balbucear completamente sorprendido por las palabras de su compañero le acababa de decir sin pelos en la lengua.

Lo único que pudo llegar a hacer, fue alzar su dedo, tratando de decir algo, pero al no salir nada, solamente se giró y le hizo un gesto a su compañero.

―Vámonos, ya sé dónde está el motel. ―Susurró con sus orejas completamente rojas para suspirar y dirigirse con la pantera al coche, donde antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo y miró de perfil a Grimmjow, quien se detuvo un momento ante la afilada mirada ocre―. Y no vuelvas a hacer esa gilipollez. No me gusta que se burlen de mi con imbecilidades así. ―gruñó volviendo a entrar en el coche, cerrando con fuerza nada más sentarse.

El de cabello azul se quedó mirando fijamente el asiento del copiloto, donde estaba Ichigo con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño notoriamente fruncido. Él se encogió de hombros y fue hasta su asiento, arrancó el coche y se dirigió al motel con las indicaciones del menor.

―" **No me estaba burlando, realmente me he quedado con ganas de probar más"** ―pensó él gruñendo levemente para golpear el claxon y que así la gente y coches se apartasen por donde pasaban. Ahora estaba de mal humor.

* * *

—

Después de quince minutos de trayecto, nada más llegar, aparcaron en una zona un tanto alejada, puesto que su coche destacaba bastante con los del resto en aquel motel.

El chico llevaba con él una gran mochila, parecía un estudiante universitario. El otro, con su aspecto macarra, simplemente parecía lo que mostraba su aspecto. Por lo que quedaba de lujo el que ambos fuesen con tranquilidad allí.

Nada más llegar, pidieron la habitación. La sorpresa para ambos no podía ser otra que una habitación, diminuta, con una cama de matrimonio, un aseo con un baño medianamente limpio que no daban arcadas.

―Para los ratos en los que durmamos, tú tu parte de la cama y yo la mía ―sentenció el más bajo para suspirar y comenzar a prepararlo todo, pues su habitación, daba justamente frente a la casa del sospechoso.

Prepararon las cámaras para poder grabar, clavaron con una pistola con silenciador los micrófonos modificados que había creado Szayel para escuchar a través de las paredes, clavados justamente sobre la puerta del pequeño apartamento del objetivo. Por igual los pusieron por todo el motel con suma discreción, pues podían encontrar algún topo cerca y preferían evitar ser masacrados por las balas.

Viendo la hora, Ichigo solamente suspiró y se metió en el baño para tomar su teléfono de empresa, por igual modificado para que no pudiesen hackearlo, y pronto llamar -después de comprobar que no había ningún problema al respecto y no había ningún aparato de escucha que pudiese delatarlos-.

Un tono, dos y ya al tercero, aquella profunda voz que le producía escalofríos contestó.

― _Esperaba ansioso tu llamada Kurosaki. ¿Tenéis algo nuevo que ofrecer a la investigación? ¿O solo me llamas por mero gusto? ~_ ―Susurró con esa seria, pero al mismo tiempo pícara voz que le hacía fruncir el ceño, pues parecía que siempre se burlaba de él.

―Si, el informante nos dio una dirección y algunos nombres que pueden servir mucho para la investigación ―asintió suavemente mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared―. Ahora mismo estamos investigando al sospechoso de la banda que creemos culpable, no quiero dar muchos detallas porque las paredes casi siempre son de papel. Espero y no le importe.

― _Ni mucho menos, pero nada más acabéis allí, tendrás que venir a darme el parte. Te doy la razón en lo que has dicho, las paredes tienen oídos, así que_ _ **esperaré ansioso**_ _sobre todo lo que tengas que decirme~_ ―sentenció con tranquilidad, haciendo que el chico se extrañase por esa suave entonación en una frase. Pero prefirió solamente ignorarlo, y no meterse en ningún lio grave con su jefe.

―Está bien ―asintió el chico cerrando sus ojos―. En acabar aquí, iré para darle el informe completo del caso.

― _Esperaré ansioso~_ ―susurró el hombre despidiéndose con una tenue sonrisa para colgar, consiguiendo así que el menor pudiese respirar más calmado.

Nada más acabar la conversación, el chico salió del aseo y suspiró tumbándose en la cama, sorprendiéndose de que allí, no estaba la pantera. Cosa que le extrañó, pero al ver el mensaje que le había llegado del estúpido gato no estaría allí por un buen rato.

―Mejor ―sentenció el menor suspirando para sentarse y abrir el portátil, comenzando a monitorizar las cámaras y micrófonos instalados en los alrededores.

* * *

—

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, pero nada nuevo ocurría. Ichigo había permanecido allí todo el día y noche, su compañero no había vuelto, había que aparentar, en algún punto él debía salir del motel y le tocaría vigilar a Grimmjow.

El cual, no volvió si no hasta el día siguiente con notorias marcas de una intensa noche de sexo.

El pensamiento de Ichigo en ese instante, fue agradecer que ese animal hubiese tenido la decencia de no venir a follar a la habitación del motel y haberse marchado. Al momento que este llegó, le tendió todas las cosas para que comenzase con su turno, consiguiendo un gruñido de su parte.

Había vuelto de buen humor, pero el crío conseguía arrancárselo con esa mirada de superioridad y su ceño fruncido.

A la mañana siguiente, habían conseguido confirmar que su sospechoso estaba justo frente a ellos, sintonizaron la frecuencia de los micrófonos instalados en el apartamento de su objetivo. Hicieron las fotos necesarias para asegurarse de que era el mismo hombre que buscaban para vigilar, y ambos sonrieron al notar que así era.

A lo largo de los días, no mucho había sucedido, a parte que el tío realmente había estado necesitado y no había parado de ver porno durante el tiempo que le estuvieron motorizando.

 **Triste** , esa era la palabra que más caracterizaba el comportamiento del hombre. Los dos compañeros, hartos de haber estado cuatro días escuchando al borracho ponerse porno y utilizar a su amiga derecha para satisfacerse, habían hecho un buen descanso merecido, aunque por igual habían salido y lo habían seguido para no perderle la pista. Pero realmente estaban ya muy cansados, ese tipo sin haberlo visto de frente ya les había arrancado el alma con su mierda de vida.

Lo único bueno de haberlo seguido era que habían encontrado otras fuentes y sospechosos.

―Dios, ese tío realmente necesita a alguien que le dé algo de amor porque su amiga Manuela creo que ya estará muy cansada ―dijo el de cabello azul bufando, viendo las cajas de pizza acumularse en una de las esquinas―. Vale, piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien saca la basura, porque esto da puto asco.

―Qué raro que lo digas tú.

―Cierra el pico Kurosaki ―gruñó Grimmjow afilando su mirada.

Ambos se giraron mirándose fijamente, con determinación. Una sonrisa burlona sonrisa se formó en los labios de cada uno. El juego comenzó, y después de tres intentos empatados, el ganador, fue la pantera.

―Has sacado después cabrón ―dijo molesto el de ojos ocre.

―No seas mal perdedor y llévate la basura fresita ―sonrió el hombre ampliamente, con una sonrisa triunfal que ni Dios mismo le quitaba.

―Tch, gilipollas ―chasqueó cabreado su lengua, tomando todas las cajas que habían acumulado. Por precaución, tomó uno de los walkie talkies que tenían y miró de reojo al de ojos azules―. Avísame si pasa algo, la basura está al otro lado de la calle y tardaré un rato en volver.

―Sí, sí, no te preocupes ―dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia a lo que había dicho el menor―. Este tío el único entretenimiento que tiene es su registro _premium_ de porno.

Se carcajeó burlón para negar con la cabeza y comenzar a reír con más fuerza al escuchar a Ichigo maldecirle por lo bajo realmente molesto. ¡Joder que eso si era vida! ¡Así si que disfrutaba de su trabajo a más no poder!

Negando con la cabeza el hombre se preparó bien para controlar todo lo que pasase desde su posición. Por el momento nada extraño parecía suceder, en realidad, esperaba que nada sucediese mientras su compañero estuviese fuera. Aunque no pudiese parecerlo, prefería no cargar con otra muerte…

Escuchó el rugir de unos motores que no tardó nada en aparcar justo frente al hotel, tomó el sintonizador de sonido y el escucha biónica hacia lo suyo.

― _Vigilad el perímetro. Nos han llegado avisos de que han estado investigando el lugar, no queremos curiosos cerca._ ―Sentenció una voz monótona, dura, sin emoción―. _Mucho menos queremos que por culpa de un inútil nos destrocen todo a lo que hemos llegado._

― _¿Quiere que aniquilemos a Shishigawara?_ ―preguntó uno de los diez hombres que habían salido de los coches que acababan de llegar, tensando levemente a Grimmjow quien esperaba que ese idiota en necesidad fuese un buen escapista para no perderlo de vista.

Estos iban trajeados, impolutos, de rostros serios, con comunicadores adheridos a su oreja, todos y cada uno de ellos con una marca en su cuello, seguramente se trataría de la de banda tallada a fuego en la piel de cada uno. Por lo poco que podía ver para que no descubriesen su posición, estos, estaban armados hasta los dientes, seguramente muy bien adiestrados para poder acabar con todo y todos. Y ahora ellos, no tenían la suficiente munición para enfrentarse a unos guardaespaldas que parecían tener muy mala hostia.

―" **Son muchos para enfrentarnos a ellos solos. No podemos hacer mucho. Mierda, solo habla un poco más hijo de puta"** ―gruñó el hombre tratando de averiguar quien era el que estaba en el coche, solo necesitaba unos segundos más para verificar la distorsión de la voz.

― _Sí. Los seis ya solo seremos cinco. Pero es un sacrificio necesario_ ―dijo con una tranquilidad que erizó el vello del cuerpo del hombre, para este negar con la cabeza y gruñir. ¡Debían hacer algo!

La pantera, con rapidez tomó el comunicador para tratar de hablarle al de cabello naranja, diciéndole que su pomposo culo volviese de una puta vez a la habitación. Pero este no respondía en absoluto, los nervios se pusieron a flor de piel, un gruñido escapó de sus labios y pronto, su piel palideció al oír lo que habían dicho los guardias.

― _Iremos al motel y veremos todas las habitaciones, si hay alguien espiando nadie escapará._

― _Bien, os lo encargo_ ―dijo la voz del coche, para este, pronto marcharse.

―" **Joder, ¡no he podido tomarle una puta foto a la puta matrícula!"** ―sentenció comenzando a guardar todo el equipo, dejándolo justo dentro de la cama para que no pudiesen sospechar nada si es que entraban a la habitación. O eso esperaba.

Al momento de escuchar el sonido de la puerta todos sus sentidos se alertaron y con rapidez sacó una cuchilla oculta para ir a atacar al recién llegado, para sentir tremendo puñetazo en la boca del estómago y una llave que lo había inmovilizado por completo. Grimmjow gruñó guturalmente por aquello, sintió el peso ajeno hacerse más pesado para tratar de pararlo, no escuchaba nada, pero al apreciar un aroma dulce y delicioso, supo de quien se trataba, consiguiendo relajarse lentamente por lo mismo.

Cuando Ichigo notó que su compañero se había calmado, suspiró quedamente y lo soltó. Pero nada más hacerlo soltó un quedo grito sorprendido cuando lo tiraron sobre la cama. Sintió como las grandes manos de la pantera habían comenzado a quitarle la ropa, sin cuidado alguno, por igual, vio como la bestia se deshacía de su ropa y deshacía las sábanas.

La mirada azul chocó con la ocre, las chispas saltaron y pronto ese animal hecho hombre se lanzó sin cuidado sobre su persona, devorando sus labios, acariciando el cuerpo ajeno con deleite y ferocidad. Las uñas del menor se clavaron en el pecho ajeno tratando de separarlo, un mordisco en el labio inferior dejó hinchado ambos labios al momento en que sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse por intención de Grimmjow que se lanzaba sin piedad ni control.

Los brazos de Ichigo rodearon la fuerte y ancha espalda y arañaron con fuerza, tratando de separarlo, pero solo consiguió que un gutural gruñido se escapase de los labios del de cabello azul y que pegase y crease más fricción entre ambas virilidades.

El chico se sonrojó notoriamente, pues nunca había estado así con un hombre, con mujeres sí, pero esto rozaba la locura, ¡y no sabía ni lo que había hecho!

Una vez más las miradas chocaron, los jadeos resonaron en la habitación por el esfuerzo que ambos habían hecho, cabellos despeinados, cubiertos por una muy fina capa de sudor que conseguía que sus cuerpos brillasen suavemente. Un brillo depredador destacaba en los ojos ajenos, las sábanas cubrían suavemente sus caderas, pero parecía que con el más simple movimiento estas caerían. Agradecía que al menos le hubiesen dejado los boxers, aunque seguía estando completamente en shock por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los jadeos se entremezclaban junto a sus alientos, ambos se drogaban en el momento, fijándose solamente en el otro, sus ojos brillaban deseosos, sus rostros comenzaron a quebrar las distancias para poder unirse en uno de esos besos que alguna vez habían compartido…

Entonces, haciendo gruñir a la pantera y sorprenderse a la fresita la puerta fue destrozada y tirada al suelo. Los agentes entraron, con pistola en mano, apuntaron a los dos que yacían en la cama, uno encima del otro. Al darse cuenta que solo era una pareja que estaba a punto de darle al tema negaron y lo comunicaron al resto.

― ¡Poned algo para que no se habrá ya que habéis destrozado la puta puerta! ―gruñó la pantera, pero los guardias pasaron completamente de él, dejando la puerta totalmente abierta, él se levantó y fue directo a la misma para cerrar con tal brutalidad que volvió a arreglar el cerrojo que había sido destrozado, puso una silla en su lugar para que no molestasen por si volvían a entrar.

El menor en ese momento que había salido de la sorpresa estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la gran mano de Grimmjow se lo impidió y le miró realmente molesto.

En cambio, Ichigo solo mordió la mano ajena, recibiendo por ello un buen puñetazo que le dejó atontado. La pantera se levantó y fue a la ventana, donde vio como por el tejado el de cabello rapado escapaba huyendo de sus perseguidores.

― "Es una rata escurridiza, podremos seguirle con facilidad la pista, atraparle ya es otro tema" ―pensó afilando su mirada para entonces recibir tremenda patada en las piernas que le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo y pronto le volvieron a hacer una llave impidiéndole todo movimiento posible―. _Joder, ¿¡es putamente en serio?!_

Comenzó a gritar en susurros teniendo, de nuevo, una discusión de miradas con su compañero, quien después de un rato le soltó y lo miró amenazante para tomar su teléfono y comenzar a escribir en este.

― ¿ **Qué coño te pasa? ¿De nuevo con tus mierdas?**

El de cabello azul tomó el estúpido teléfono y afiló su mirada para comenzar a escribir―. **No imbécil, esos eran secuaces de los que perseguimos, no tenemos la munición necesaria para enfrentarnos a ellos, estaríamos jodidos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo porque son más, ¡por eso había que aparentar!**

El chico le volvió a quitar el teléfono y le hizo leer lo que había puesto―. ¡ **Pues podríamos haber utilizado otra puta distracción gilipollas! ¡No siempre la misma! Es más, ¡¿por qué coño no me has avisado?!**

La pantera ya harta de esa maldita discusión tomó el móvil una última vez y escribió―. **Pues porque no contestabas y no me he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar. ¡Además deja de quejarte de una vez que bien que hemos estado a punto de continuar si no hubiesen entrado!**

Nada más leer lo que le habían escrito el chico miró su comunicador y se dio cuenta de que era así, este estaba apaga, se dio un golpe en la frente. Miró amenazante a su compañero―. Que no se repitan estas gilipolleces ―gruñó levantándose para irse directo al aseo sin atreverse a mirar a Grimmjow, lo que no sabía era que su prieto y redondo trasero si que había llamado la atención de esa hambrienta pantera.

―Je, yo creo que estas cosas van a repetirse más de una vez~ ―al terminar la frase la puerta se cerró con fuerza, cortándole la palabra y haciéndole gruñir por lo mismo―. **"Si sola cambiase esa mierda de comportamiento sería la hostia."**

Pensó después suspirando para comenzar a recoger toda la ropa, miró una última vez por la ventana, viendo como los coches comenzaban a irse, con un suspiro aliviado se tumbó en la cama y cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aroma de la misma.

― " **Pero que bien huele la fresita…"** ―sonrió malévolamente, después de cerrar sus ojos para descansar un poco, después de todo, a penas había sido capaz de dormir esos días.

* * *

 **/**

Mi corazón bombeaba con rapidez la sangre, mis mejillas, aun habiéndolas mojado con agua fría seguían igual de rojas y ardientes, el hormigueo recorría todo mi cuerpo sin control, mi respiración continuaba irregular y mis piernas temblaban superficialmente.

¿Por qué? Hacía mucho tiempo que no me había sentido tan excitado con nadie, pero ese maldito gato. ¿¡Qué es lo que tiene joder?! ¡¿Por qué estoy duro ahora?!

―Joder ―susurré cerrando con fuerza mis ojos para negar erráticamente y meterme a la ducha.

Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, entre esta pantera, mi jefe y el puto caso voy de capa caída joder.

Nada más sentir como el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo, mis músculos lo agradecieron, suspiré encantado por la sensación y alcé la vista, dejando que las gotas recorriesen con tranquilidad mi cuerpo mientras me lavaba.

No me gustaba esto, yo no había tenido nunca un gusto sexual fijo, pero no me podía atraer semejante gilipollas como lo era Grimmjow.

Lo peor de todo no es eso, si no que todavía debemos quedarnos un día más aquí, que el lunes sin falta debo darle el parte a Aizen de todo lo que ha pasado y encima con las gilipolleces como las de ahora, mis nervios no pueden estar más a flor de piel. Más le vale no hacer ninguna estupidez como la de ahora, no se lo permitiría ni una puta vez más a esa puta pantera. Y seguro que la maldita misión se ha ido a la mierda. Aunque para su suerte habían conseguido recopilar muchas cosas al estar vigilando al pajillero supremo.

― Dios, que lo que resta de mes sea más tranquilo ―dije cerrando mis ojos y cerrando la regadera para tomar la toalla. Sin saber de lo mucho que me llegaría a arrepentir de esas malditas palabras.

Porque después de mezclar la adrenalina con el placer, tu cuerpo se vuelve adicto.

Realmente estaba jodido.

* * *

 _ **Próximo capítulo: X. Situaciones incómodas, momentos inadecuados**_

 ** _N/A: Para las que y los que esperen actualizaciones muy seguidas, realmente lo lamento. Pero la universidad me quita mucho tiempo y hago lo que puedo para actualizar y que tengais una suculencia decente. Espero me perdonéis y que os encante el capítulo. Siempre trato de sacar tiempo, pero no lo encuentro TwT_**


End file.
